Can you turn my black roses red?
by Arthuria
Summary: KuramaXMaya story. A light memory flies by. Try to reach out for it, carefully. Perhaps there is light afterall? ON HOLD
1. Can I ask you a question please?

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 1

Ah not a very original title but there's an emotional meaning that's pointless to drag on about for the readers. So there are very few Kurama Maya stories out there. So I decided to write one since I recently understood how many good scenarios the couple can present with if one works with it.

Yu Yu Hakusho - By Yoshiro Togashi

"Can you turn my black roses red" – By Alana Grace.

---------------------------------------------------------

Maya looked out the window; it was raining. Such a boring day it had become now, and when she woke up it had been sunny.

Yesterday, what had happened yesterday? Why did it feel like she had a small gap in her mind. She felt her eyelid almost becoming heavy from the pondering, no there was no real use in pondering over that, it had little meaning, there were far more important things in Maya Kitajimas life. She almost flew up into sitting position and made her way downstairs.

The Kitajima household was pretty ordinary, nothing special.

-"Mother I'm going outside." She gave her mother a quick wink as she passed the kitchen to the hall.

-"Why?" Her mothers voice from the kitchen. "It'll be dinner soon."

-"I'll be right back, promise."

Even if it was raining outside, and most people would find such a thing boring, Maya took this as a chance to investigation. She grabbed an umbrella and a raincoat and went outside.

Ever since she had been very little Maya had always had a fascination for the paranormal, and anything that could help her on the hunt for it just made her day. So why today on this rainy day?

Well there was a special place she had to look up, a secret place she'd recently found, it was an abounded factory and it was almost reeking of things she had been looking for. With her over enthusiastic spirit she entered the factory ground without fear. After walking a few corridors it started to become darker.

When things had become to dark she stopped, got of her backpack and started digging through her bag for her flashlight; but for no avail, she must have picked it out of her bag last night for some reason she didn't remember.

She sighed, she couldn't do any investigation in a dark factory without a flashlight now could she?

Then she felt a shiver crawl up her spine, when she looked around she realised that she didn't have any idea of where she was, all of the rooms where unrecognisable to her.

Then why had the path here felt so familiar? She had known just what turns to take to get here, but now she realised that she had no idea what she would find in here.

How recently had she found this place really? She looked around, it was all silent around her, the only thing she heard was the sound of the rain pouring down outside. Strange, really strange. Pretty fascinating though, if she only could figure it out.

Then she remembered, she would be late for dinner if she stayed here to long. She pouted, this had gotten so interesting, she should have saved the investigation until after dinner so she would have more time. Nonetheless she was forced to go back, she turned around, ready to look for a way back, if she really tried she should be able to trace her steps back. She turned around and started walking. It took some thinking and considering, and a little falling, but in a few minutes she had made it back to the entrance. But then she saw a recognisable figure at the open entrance and she felt her heart almost jump from the shock.

-"Mi, Minamino-kun?!" The short red haired boy was standing at the entrance from which she came just a few minutes ago, what was he doing here? Was he investigating this matter as well?

-"Kitajima-san…"

For some reason Maya couldn't figure out what to ask him. What was he doing here? Out of all people in the world what was the, normal, stiff Minamino-kun doing here? He couldn't be investigating could he? Well there had been some rumours around hadn't it? It was at this moment Maya noticed that there was an awkward silence hanging in the air over them.

-"I'msorryMinamino-kunbutIhavetogohome!" And she found herself rushing out of the building.

So embarrassing, what that just her, having an awkward moment with a guy? After running for some time she finally stopped noticing that she was wet. Shoot she had forgotten the umbrella!! How typical and cliché she found herself, was it even possible? But she didn't want to stand here in the rain any longer so she continued to run home. She just had to explain to her parents and simply go and pick it up tomorrow. Hopefully it wouldn't be raining then.

She crawled into bed later, still having imagines of what she might find in her new investigation place if she was lucky. Maybe even a space ship! Her imagination went loose for a moment.

But what had Minamino-kun been there for? And why had she felt so awkward. She turned over in bed.

-(Minamino-kun eh?) She dragged her cover closer and drifted of to sleep.

-

Kurama eyed the surroundings. No there were no traces left of Yatsude, good for this city. How unfortunate that Kitajima-san had been here, just now when he came. Her glance told him that she remembered nothing. But it was best that way. That way she wouldn't risk being dragged into danger any longer. It was best that she'd never know. It was strange, during all the years he'd lived as a youkai bandit he'd never felt something similar to this. Certainly he had his closest allies, they had strong unbreakable bounds, at least those who didn't betray him. But this feeling, that strange awkwardness that came over him when Kitajima-san was around. She was merely a human girl, a baby compared to his age, knew so little of this world. Yet why did she, make him feel like that.

It was such a shame, those brown eyes, they had seemed to genuinely caring.

_This was six__ years ago _


	2. Promise you won't laugh at me

**Tiemiosho** thanks for your considering. So here's a new chapter.

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 2

-"Maya!" Ayumus voice was under breath yet still high pitch, apparently not trying to hide the act that she was party embarrassed by her friend. Maya sighed as she felt Ayumu grab her by the arm dragging her away down the corridor.

-"We're going to be late for class…" Mayas voice didn't hold an enthusiastic tone though, since knowing her friend, she wouldn't listen.

When she had been dragged further down the corridor Ayumu spun her around staring strait at her. Maya knew what type of schooling she would expect.

-"Why did you turn him down? You barely knew him!" Ayumus voice upset.

-"And that's just why." Mayas voice calm.

-"If you're that picky you'll never get a boyfriend Maya. Never!" Maya raised an eyebrow, at times like this she could be wondering why she and Ayumu were so close. Well looking away from this she was nice.

-"But there are more things to think about in life then guys Ayumu…." Then a smile crossed her face to light up the situation that was, for Ayumu only, getting depressive. "Besides I have so many great friends I don't really have time for another boyfriend."

-"Maya…….You're just adorable like that!" Before Maya could react Ayumu had thrown her arms around her hugging her. Maya sighed, then there was this side of her as well.

-

Maya was at the very end of this university course. Considering space and planets and such. Her undying passion for the supernatural couldn't be denied. She already had a smaller plan for life now. And well since Ayumu was taking the same class as she was; well let's just say Maya didn't really understand how she could have so much spare time to think about boys, like a highschool student of some sort.

Her hand started twirling her hair as she was looking through a text she should leave in today.

-(…..I need to cut it some day….) Sometimes she missed having short hair. She sharpened her eyes on the text letting her hand freely mess with her hair, it helped her focus.

Getting a boyfriend? In the beginning Ayumu had tried to set her up with several people, now when she thought back about it, it felt pretty ridicules that she had agreed to it.

No one of them seemed to provide any real emotions towards her. Ayumu said she didn't take love seriously. Maya disagreed, she was the only one who DID take love seriously. Seriously enough to realise that she didn't have time for it now, but would devote herself to it when time presented itself.

-"Kitajima-san?" She turned around facing her teacher.

-"Ah good morning Shiroyama-sensei." She gave her teacher a smile.

-"Good morning Kitajima-sa- She interrupted him by getting up.

-"I'm sorry Shiroyama-sensei but I really must rush to class now." She said; her glance fixed at her watch. She grabbed her text and hurried of not noticing how her teacher let his finger traced the last strands of her hair.

-(Are you truly sorry Kitajima-san?) He twirled the strand of hair between his fingers in a frustrated manner.

-

-"Minamino take a look at this." Kurama reached over and took the paper from his co-worker analyzing it for a few seconds.

-"I'm sorry, but it's no good." He said with a concerning yet firm voice, making it clear that he appreciated what his co-worker did, but that it needed to be improved.

-"Sometimes you're worse then the boss Minamino…." But his co-worker smiled knowing that what he did was in the best interest for the company.

Kurama returned the smile. He had just started here, he had decided to help his step father with his computer company, since further education wasn't all that necessary for him. Even if his human age was young he had managed to get respect from the others, and life was progressing as he wished.

-"You're going anywhere for lunch?" Kurama shook his head.

-"I'm planning to correct this and then I can head home early." His co-worker scratched himself behind the head, he must feel inferior to that he was being corrected by a ´child´. "But I'll handle it back to you afterwards so that you can do the last correcting." His co-worker seemed more pleased and Kurama gave of a mental sigh of relief.

Life was going smoothly, but it still a fine balance needed to bee kept.

-

-"Maya" Ayumus voice making an uninvited entrance into her ears.

-"Yes?"

-"Are you free today?" Maya blinked at first, thinking over if she was doing anything.

-"Yes I'm free." Ayumu seemed awfully happy.

-"You know at some level I'm glad you're so picky about guys Maya." However to Ayumus devotion, Maya seemed oblivious.

-

Kurama sat down having his gaze look over the plaza where people moved like a sea outside the office window. Then suddenly his eyes fell on two particular young women. One of them seems awfully familiar. His sharper youkai eyes allowed him to see closer.

Indeed that face was familiar.

-(Kitajima Maya-san was it?)

-"Minamino?" A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality.

-"Yes?"

-"How rare to see you doze of."

-"It won't happen again." He said with a smile.

-"Don't think about it. Everyone needs some time of."

After that Kurama was left alone to return to his thoughts, noticing that Maya was no longer anywhere to be seen. He was just considering to head home when the phone called.

-"Hatakana computer systems. This is Minamino Shuuichi."

-"Hey Kurama what's with the formalities!" Kurama felt a smile crawl up his lips.

-"Kuwabara-kun."

-"Who else would it be?" His voice cheerful since he was talking to an old friend. "Are you still at work?"

-"As a matter of fact I'm just leaving."

-"Great! You see I thought it was a while ago. So you have time for an old friend?"

-"Must surely I do. I can see you in about." He glanced at the watch on the wall "How is an hour?"

-"It's perfect!" Kurama heard the phone hang up on the other side. He sighed. Some people never changed. And that served a wonderful purpose as well.


	3. Honestly I'm standing here

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 3

-"So I thought about it." Kuwabara put down his cup of coffee seeming a bit distant. "I never thought it would be this difficult. I mean, for Keiko and Urameshi…."

-"Yusuke and Keikos situation is very unique Kuwabara-kun."

-"Should've guessed so Ku- I mean Minamino." Kurama sighed; Kuwabara never fully learned that did he? However for him, there were more important things hanging in the air.

-"You're still young."

-"Don't use that fathering tone with me will you." Kuwabara leaned backwards looking up at the roof. "I can't imagine you being in love, you're so……Adult." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

-"What are you hinting at Kuwabara-kun?" Kuwabara eyed the room quickly and then leaned a bit forward, talking in a lower tone.

-"….You're like this…… ancient demon…..But that doesn't mean you have to act like one. It's like you think that showing any sort of negative side will blow your cover. It's not like that; learn from me and Yukina." Kuwabara leaned backwards again and smiled. Kurama returned it.

-"I will consider it."

-"Yeah don't forget to live while you're still living."

-"We didn't come here to talk about me, now did we?" Kurama let his elbows rest on the table, folding his hand and letting his chin rest on them. "So how were you going to….pop the question?" Kuwabara looked embarrassed and started scratching himself behind his head.

-"Weeell…."

Even if Kuwabara still seemed unsure on what to do, Kurama felt that there was allot of bravery in his acting. Be willing so look aside so much for love. Yukina hadn't been that understanding in the beginning, since she simply missed the experience. However, Kuwabara had been a perfect teacher for her in the concept of love. They had been going out officially for two years now. And Kuwabara was considering taking it a step further.

-"You have to explain it in detail to her." A more playful smile crossed Kuramas lips.

-"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kuwabara obviously didn't want to get the reminder. Then he looked more troubled. "What if she doesn't like the human traditions."

-"Irrelevant." Kurama answered quickly without hesitation. Kuwabara blinked at him before Kurama continued. "If she had any specific tradition that she felt that she wanted to have during this process. Would you deny that to her?"

-"Wha, of cour." Kuwabara started fumbling the words around. "Never." He finally said more determent.

Then there was some silence between the two friends as Kuwabara finished his coffee.

-"You're coming right? Too the wedding."

-"But most certainly Kuwabara-kun."

-

Maya stopped.

-"Maya-chan?" Ayumus voice dragging her mentally just as much as her arm was dragging her physically.

-"Yes?" She said, her voice not holding any wondering at all.

-"Who are you looking up?" Ayumu peeked over her shoulder. "There!" Her finger jolted out just by Mayas face, as if she had noticed an item she wanted to get. "Over there!" Maya quickly got her hand down, she was creating an unnecessary scene.

-"What are you talking about?" Even though Maya knew perfectly fine what her friend was talking about. She let her eyes try to follow what her friend had pointed out.

Two guys exiting a café, they seemed to be talking; one overjoyed, the other calm. One with orange hair, and one with red.

-(That guy…….he looks familiar.) She tried to think back if she could remember. (Ah! Minamino-kun was it?!...Is that really him? What on earth happened to his hair?)

-"You know him?" Ayumus voice wasn't trying to hide her happiness.

-"Barely" She brushed it of.

-"Buut" Maya felt that she rolled her eyes.

-"Friends only Ayumu, friends only."

-"Liar" Maya started to question Ayumus mental age, again. Maybe she should run for today and hope that her friend was in a more talkable mood tomorrow. She tried to find Minamino again but no, he was lost in the crowd sea.

-"Ayumu I think I'm not feeling so well." She saw Ayumu give her a glance saying that she understood the hidden message.

-"If you wanna go home then just say so."

-"Thanks. You're a real friend." Ayumu just mumbled something under her breath about friend letting other friends go.

-"We'll I'll leave you to that then." Ayumus voice gave of the fact that she was pouting. And then she left.

-

-"Hey Kurama you're obvious." Kurama snapped back to reality by hearing Kuwabaras voice. Before commenting anything he gave Kuwabara a quick glare, merely to instruct him that he should use his human name.

-"Obvious to what Kuwabara-kun?"

-"That girl over there. You're checking her out!"

-"I'm not." Kurama stated calmly, there wasn't any trace of denial in his voice.

-(Live while you're still living was it….) "Hey in human years you're still young too!" Kurama was, ones again going to protest because Kuwabara was giving of hints to that he wasn't fully human. But he didn't have time for that, Kuwabara had already started approaching Maya.

Kurama was considering just turning around and just leave; but he stopped in his tracks realising how foolish that was. Might as well end this by himself. So he followed after his friend.

-

Maya blinked as she saw the two guys Ayumu had pointed out before approach her. Must have been some sort of misunderstanding, she and Shuuichi had never been that close.

-"Good day I'm Kuwabara Kazuma." The orange haired one reached out his hand at ones. Mayas first reaction was to pull back, he was being awfully strait forward. But maybe they had noticed her friends obvious pointing and thought they wanted something. Might as well be nice they were probably okay people.

-"Kitajima Maya." She took it and shook it.

-

Kurama had by now approached them. That was clearly Maya alright. Her hair had grown to a more drastic length then his own. It reached almost all the way down her back. But those characteristic bangs where still hanging over her forehead. Kurama found a small smile crawl up his lips, some things really didn't change. He found a comfort in that. He found his eyes following those bangs down to a set of chocolate brown eyes. That at ones changed their view to him, causing him to snap back to reality.

-"Maya-chan; this is my friend Minamino Shuuichi." Kurama saw how Mayas face shone up.

-"It really was you Minamino-kun. At first I didn't believe it!"

-

-(They know each other? Even better) Kuwabara felt how the situation was turning amusing; Kurama seemed so unprepared, how very not Kurama-like.

-"It was a surprise to see you here as well Kitajima-san."

-"So how are things going?"

-"Well I'm working, helping my step father out with his computer company….."

-"You're working already! Well maybe such should be expected by Minamino. You always did have good grades."

-"Now you're flattering me."

Kuwabara had, as slowly and carefully as possible, moved a bit away from the situation to look at it a little better. (Kurama isn't being the usual stiff Kurama. Oh I should've brought a video camera)

-"Well it was nice talking to you Minamino. Maybe we could have some sort of crazy reunion some time."

-"Yes, well, maybe, it was nice talking to you as well Kitajima-san."

-(Why didn't I bring a video camera?! Botan-chan and Urameshi would have died to see this. He's almost stuttering! Well master of match making Kuwabara-sama should save him.) "So Minamino, we should get going." He got Kuramas glance at him.

-"Yes."

-(Pretending to be calm…..)

-

Kurama just turned around when he heard Mayas voice from behind.

-"Wait Minamino. Here's my cellphone number." She was scrambling something on a piece of paper and then handed it over to him. "About the crazy reunion I'm considering it." She gave him a blink and a smile and hurried of into the crowd.

-(………Kitajima Maya-san was it…..)


	4. afraid of being betrayed

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 4

-"Kuraaamaa" Kurama was trying to come around as Kuwabara was shaking him; when they where out of hearing range of course. Then again, Kuwabaras loud voice had a tendency of being heard far of; at least for him.

-"Yes?" He stated calmly. This caused Kuwabara finally to stop shaking him.

-"You HAVE to call her. I Kuwabara Kazuma-sama demand you to call her!!" Kurama just gave him a calm smile, as if the outburst he just had passed right into is right ear and through his left without registration.

-"I shouldn't be troubling Kitajima-san."

-"Don't you dare to come with the ´I'm a demon´ excuse. It's not gonna work in front of me."

-"……."

-"So call her."

-"I won't."

-"Then I'll take back what I said about you being an adult. Now you're acting like a kid!" Kuwabara looked upset.

-"It's nothing Kuwabara-kun."

-"Right, I give up….for now." Kuwabaras head hung and Kurama just smiled.

-"You got more important things to think about don't you?" The red head added.

-"Yeah……..So you're heading home now?"

-"Yes" Kurama nodded.

-"Still living with your family?" The fox demons smile got wider.

-"I love them very dearly."

-"Yeah if you got so much love stored up for them, how about spreading it a little bit further."

-"What did I just say about you having more important things?" At that Kuwabara truthfully gave up and they parted ways.

-

-"Stalker!" Was the first thing Maya said to Ayumus voice on the phone in her room.

-"Who, me?" Ayumu cheerful, knowing perfectly well that Maya meant her.

-"Yes you. Let me have a private life okay?"

-"I'm sorry I'm sorry it won't happen again." Ayumus voice very excusing, she truly was sorry. "I just couldn't keep myself, and you saying that you want to have a private life is a good thing." Maya just sighed and almost fell over on the bed starting to inspect her recently change of tapestry. It was blue, however in the sunset light as good as everything had an orange tone to it.

-"Ayumu how about that text we should leave in today?" Changing her subject, there were far more things to talk about then this.

-"Already completed it, and left it in. I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out."

-(Almost) Maya sighed mentally as her try to change subject had failed.

-"Think about something else Ayumu! What if there are aliens?!" There was a…awkward silence on the phone for a minute after that.

-"Have you seen any traces lately?" Finally a change of subject, Maya did know Ayumu had other interests.

-"No I'm sorry."

There was some silence on the line after that. Maya didn't know if Auymu just ran out on motivation or if she was gathering up thought for a...greater plan.

-"Let's make a deal!" Maya blinked to this, she doubted it for a second.

-"…..Go on."

-"I'll fix you up some nice tickets to that show on the space museum in Tokyo! And I get to set you up with Minamino."

-"Ayumu!"

-"Come on, it's perfect. I mean you obviously have this complex about having to know the guys; and obviously you know Mi-na-mi-no-san."

-"Ayumu that was years ago! I mean he's not the same person he was then; and neither am I. Besides I BARELY knew him."

-"Well you seemed to get along now."

-"I'm not happy having a match-making friend."

-"But I give you tickets….I can even give you the tickets first. I mean, it'll be you, me, Minamino-san and he can bring a friend!" At this Maya went stiff. What on earth and solar systems was her friend thinking. Had all this gone to her head? Why was she this obsessed.

-"Ayumu is there something I don't know about?"

Finally it went silent on the other side of the line. Obviously there was something Maya didn't know about. Ayumu hadn't been this keen about setting her up for a long time, and going such a long way to get it. "You want me to come over?" She added after the silence.

-"Uhum" was added, but it seemed distant. Was she on her way to sobbing?

She was dashing outside in just a mere minutes ready to take the buss and go and talk with Ayumu.

Friends in need were the MOST important thing in Kitajima Mayas life.

-

-"How long have you been hiding it?" Maya patted Ayumus head as she let her friend sob freely over her cup of tea. She should've guessed that it was something over the ordinary.

-"A week….." She finally got out between sobs.

-"You've been holding this inside of you for an entire week?" Ayumu was no idiot, and she could be picky herself about guys. Part of her motivation to fixing Maya up came from that, she'd been having a steady happy relation, until a week ago apparently. There came the hidden reason why she wanted Minamino-kun to bring a friend.

Not much more was said during that evening. Maya slept over, she couldn't leave Ayumu alone in that state, since Ayumu was having her own apartment; her parents where miles away.

Maya felt thoughts being thrown around in her head while looking up at the roof from the floor bed she was lying on. Ayumus hand holding hers while her friends arm dangled from the bed side.

-"Ayumu…"

The silence said that she listened.

-"I'll make sure that Minamino-kun brings the most wonderful of his friends."

-

-"You don't have his number!?" Maya felt that she could've flew into the wall from that scream, at least it was forceful enough to make her blow of breakfast cereals vibrate on the table.

-"I'm sorry. I gave him my number but I never asked for his….." Ayumus head fell to the table with a slam.

-"I still got the tickets…." Was mumbled from the table.

-"I'll look him up, promise Ayumu, I got a few clues on where to start."

-"Like where?"

-"You take a shower and fresh yourself up first; and then we'll look up the Minamino residence."


	5. As twisted as it seems

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 5

Rain, and possibly thunder in the coming hours. Kurama let the curtain slide over the window.

-"Shuuichi?" His human mothers voice calling him from the living room.

-"Yes?" His voice amused, always amused at hearing his mother.

-"You have visitors." Kurama blinked. "They are two young ladies." Kurama blinked again.

-

Kurama didn't like this. He didn't like the sight of Maya and her so far unfamiliar friend, both trying to fit under a smaller umbrella outside his front door. The sight made him uncomfortable and uncertain.

-"….Good evening…." He tried to break the silence that hung in the air, but it didn't work.

Then suddenly something broke inside of Ayumu. Apparently she wasn't 100 done with her newly revealed sorrow.

-

Sweet cream and strawberries. At least that was a part of Shioris idea concerning comforting. And Shiori, being the loving mother she is, was taking care of Ayumu with great concern. Maya was also comfort her and Kurama was sitting still in the room; feeling that he had to remain to be the basic reason why they were all in the same room in the first place.

-"Better now?" Shiori and Maya spoke in a union. And even if the situation with her friend was tragic, Kurama found the resemblance enough amusing to smile a little.

-"Oka-san I'll take these." He took Ayumus now empty bowl, partly as a reason just to leave the room. Ayumu tried to excuse herself as Shiori was saying that everything was fine.

Kurama was just finished with putting the dish into the dish washer when he heard a voice from the door.

-"Minamino-kun."

Somehow that specific voice made him not wanting to turn around right now. "I just wanted to say thank you……We just stormed in here without saying anything. So I need to say thank you and sorry for the mess…."

-"It's alright……" (It's pretty cute on you to just rely on me. Even if it's not the brightest idea.)

-"Um….." Kurama heard her voice trail of. "You know…….Minamino-kun……" Why was that uncertainly getting on him so? He'd stared death in the eyes. Fought enemies from hell; and yet he had no specific memory of being uncertain. Only ones could he recall a worry like this.

When his mother was hospitalized. Then he had felt a worry a bit like this. It were worries concerning the existence of Minamino Shuuichi. It wasn't related to his previous life; it was here and now. "You're actually a kind person Minamino-kun. I wonder why we never kept contact!" Kurama found himself, to his own surprise, disappointed at what she said.

-"I'm glad you think so Kitajima-san…" He finally turned away from the dishwasher facing her. She was smiling but her face still held a deep concern. "You're friend probably wants you by her side….."

-

This reminded Maya of the reason they had come here. So she started digging in her pockets dragging up one of the tickets handling it strait to him in a movement.

-"Minamino-kun. Are you free this coming week?"

-"…Well…" Kurama blinked, rather startled by the offer. "…Yes."

-"Wonderful! I think that you, I, Ayumu and one of your friends could go to Tokyo together?" Kurama was just silent at the moment, waiting for a more detailed explanation. However Maya didn't seem to give one.

-"One of my friends?" Kurama said trying not to sound rude.

-"Well…….you see…..Ayumu would like…." Maya wasn't certain what she should tell him. Ayumu might not want her to reveal why they were actually here.

-"I understand…."

-"You do?" Now it was Mayas turn to blink.

-"Yes…" He saw where this was heading. Well he could view it in a helping manner. He just had to think out someone of his friends that were open, kind, considering; and single. He quickly out-ruled all of his three closest friends. Well he didn't really miss contacts.

-"Thanks again Minamino-kun……" Kurama was dragged up from his thinking. Maya seemed to wear a distant expression herself. These were serious human matters and she seemed so determent to help out. It would only be rude to push away such determination.

-"I already told you. There is no problem." He sent her his calmest smile.

With that she smiled back, turned around and went back to her friend.

-(Living a human life might be more difficult then living a youkai one…..)

-"Shuuichi?" His mother calling for him so he decided to return to them.

-

-"We're so grateful Minamino-kun" Maya was bowed quickly in front of him before she started to arrange the floorbeds for her and Ayumu.

-"It's alright, I wouldn't want any of my friends to be out walking in a storm like this."

-"We owe you so much Minamino-kun." She smiled and then closed the door.

-

-"I'm sorry for all the trouble Maya-chan…..I acted so childish, and in front of others as well……You must be ashamed."

-"Not at all Ayumu…."

-"Maya…….." Ayumu dragged Maya down from her sitting position. "Please sleep close to me this night Maya. I don't want to feel lonely."

-

-(It's coming closer. Something is coming closer. I'm not really sure what it is.) Maya slowly opened her eyelids trying to get out of the bed not really remembering where she was.

-"I wanna sleep more…" She felt Ayumu tug at her arm. She sighed. Maybe she would have to lie still here for another hour.

-

The morning sun was shinning though the window and yet what seemed to be going through his mind was something similar to jealousy. Such a silly human emotion. Kurama shook his head to himself. Mayas friend was upset, she had been through something horrible, she needed to be comforted. She'd also said that she couldn't reach her parents. She needed some human warmth. Kurama shook his head and got back to drying the dishes.

-"Minamino-kun." Her voice held a half surprised tone to it. He turned around facing her, she looked as surprised as she sounded.

-"Yes?"

-"Ah now I remember!" As on cue Kurama found himself back at the comment; even if he knew it was impossible for her to remember…..That event. "I just wanted to know what was possible for breakfast. We'll eat anything that's here. I mean it's not like we'll eat up everything but you don't really need to fix anything for us. I mean we're so thank full that you just-

-"Kitajima-san. You don't need to get that upset over it."

-"Right……..Well thanks again Minamino-kun." Kurama sighed, she didn't need to thank him so much really.

-"Well Ayumu must be an important for you. Of course you should take care of her." He saw that Maya was already looking through the refrigerator.

-"This place is very home like Minamino-kun. You're mother is very kind and everything." Kurama couldn't really add more to that so he went back to dry the dishes instead. "Oh and about going to Tokyo……Pick someone fun okay. I can tell she needs to get amused in first hand." Kurama glanced over his shoulder at Mayas head that was peeking out from behind the open refrigerator door.

-"I have a few ideas Kitajima-san."

-"As expected by Minamino!" He smiled calmly as she was starting to pick out things acting like she was already home at this place. She seemed so human. "But we'll be gone in just a moment you won't have to have us around for that long really."

-"I don't mind it Kitajima-san………please take your time."

-"Then I will." She said with a smile.

-(I never imagined that I would be smiling like this with you…..)


	6. I only fear love when it's in my dreams

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 6

-"So you're taking me with you?" Kaito fixed his glasses seeming annoyed at the proposed idea.

-"Yes. I thought you wouldn't mind a trip to Tokyo."

-"I suppose I wouldn't" Kurama felt relived, Kaito was a reliable person after all.

-

-"This is great Maya-chan." Maya felt her best friend drag her into a hug as they were sitting in the back seat of the car. "And Yuu-kun sure seems like an…….interesting person." Maya just sighed relived that Ayumu was an open minded person; truth too be told she hadn't expected Shuuichi to bring someone like that. Not that she minded it; but she was worried that Ayumu would. Kaito didn't seem like the "type" Ayumu would be looking for; but her friend seemed awfully pleased with the situation, which made Maya happy.

-

-"Minamino." Kaito fixed his glasses ones more and looked over at Kurama, who was driving. "I can drive if you want to." Kurama blinked at that statement.

-"I'm not tired or anything."

-"No it's not that. I just thought that you wanted to be sitting in the backseat with your girlfriend." Kurama sent Kaito a more panicked glare. Hoping that the two girls didn't hear what he said. Luckily for him Ayumu seemed busy to talking in high-speed with Maya stopping both of them from hearing.

-"It's nothing like that. Kaito." He said with a smile.

-"Then how come your hands start to squeeze the steering wheel every moment they cling onto each other intimately?"

-"You must be seeing things Kaito." However, Kurama noticed himself how fake his own smile was.

-

When they later arrived in Tokyo the first thing that happened was that Maya dragged up a map and started looking at where they were heading first.

-"Ayumu it's a bit difficult to look at the map while having you attached to my left arm." She said with a strained smile.

-"Oh look at that Maya-chan. There's where we are going first." Ayumus finger jolted out at the map. "Ah and Yuu-kun you like games don't you? You seem like that type."

-"Actually I am one of those people that believe that doing activities that exercises your brain has, in the end, much better result then activates that excursive your body if prioritizing has to be done."

-"So you're a ´nerd´ so to speak" Ayumu blinked her blue eyes.

-"Yes that is one way of putting it." Kaito fixed his glasses ones more and Ayumu giggled.

-"Then this'll be so fun!" What looked to be a shallow person at first sight was actually very open minded. She grabbed Kaito by the arm. "You and me later at the game arcade. You must promise me!" Kaito appeared a bit dumb folded at first.

-"Most certainly if you want that." Kurama and Maya both sighed in a union, making it evident that they both had been holding their breaths.

-

-"Ah Minamino-kun isn't the 3-D cinema show here spectacle?" Kurama heard Mayas voice whisper strait into his ear. He nodded slowly.

-"Yes Kitajima-san it's very wellmade." He heard Maya giggle just after his statement.

-"Well this is the Tokyo space museum after all." After that they went silent and paid more attention to the show.

-

-"Ah it was just amazing what a 3-D cinema! They sure don't have anything like that at home!" Ayumu almost spun around on one leg from the excitement and then grabbed Maya by the hands starting to spin around with her as well.

-"A, Ayumu-chan." Mayas voice was entertained but slightly strained from her friends behaviour. "You can let go of me now."

-"But Maya-chan didn't you think it was amazing?!" She hugged her friend in a squeezing manner; and Kurama felt his fist clench.

-"Shuuichi. I am not the only one who wondered why they really needed to bring us, right?" Kaito arranged his glasses for who knows what time now.

-"Yes……..perhaps…." Suddenly Kurama that a glare was shot at him. He looked up seeing Ayumus eyes pierce his; or at least trying to. Maya was a bit out of it from the squeezing to notice what was going on though. But what Kurama notice the second after was that Ayumus glaring wasn't the least threatening; rather then saying "Back of!" her glare said "Behave yourself!". Kurama started to find that some humans were stranger then demons.

-"Yuu-kun!" Her finger jolted out at Kaito whose face didn't flinch. "You have to show me the final level of Goblin City. I know it's an almost ancient game but that makes it so much harder. I demand you to educate me." Before Kaito was able to answer she had started to dig through Mayas backpack.

-"A-yu-mu?" Maya blinked. "Are you having a problem with something?"

-"No worries Maya-chan." Then she dragged up what she had been looking for. A camera that was. "I haven't seen Tokyo tower, and considering the shopping I want to have time with I won't be able to." She let her eyes go from Maya to Kurama and back to Maya again. "Maya-chan. Shuuichi-kun. You two will have to go to Tokyo tower in my place and take some pictures." She firmly handed the camera to Kurama who just blinked.

-"I guess it's you and me then Minamino-kun." Maya let a smile cross her lips. Maybe it was because of the sun shinning much this very day but her smile was bright.

-

-"…….What time is it?" Kurama asked snapping Maya out of her thoughts looking at her watch instead.

-"It's around eight in the afternoon now."

-"Is it that late already?"

-"Well it was a long walk to get here." Maya sighed but smiled. "Guess we can't help it that there were a lot of elderly people who wanted on that buss can't we?"

-"True…………My apologize for being strait forward, but you're very self sacrificing Kitajima-san." Maya blinked.

-"Maybe….I never thought of it like that."

-" Guess you're just naturally kind."

-"…………Not really…….Minamino-kun is allot kinder." Kurama suddenly felt that there was something heavy hanging in the atmosphere. Then suddenly her face shined up again. "Well now the elevator has arrived to it's destination." She got out and looked around, they were at the top of Tokyo tower presenting them a wonderful view of the city, now bathing in orange from the sun that was slowly setting. "Now Minamino-kun!" She held up the camera and then hurried over to one of the windows. Kurama sighed.

-"Taking pictures from the inside of a window won't really be good Kitajima-san."

-"Don't be so negative Minamino-kun. It's the thought that counts." After a few shots Maya put the camera aside. "You're not coming over to look at the view?" Kurama, who was actually pretty uninterested in Tokyo tower and it's view, walked over to her. He heard Maya giggle somewhat.

-(Me and Minamino-kun out like this it's almost like a date of some sort. But in truth we're on a mission going undercover as a couple seems less suspicious.) Maya giggled to herself lightly. All of this was so much fun.

-"You surely seems to be enjoying yourself Kitajima-san" Some time passed as Maya took pictures. Almost seeming to talk to herself. Kurama would have gussed she'd been standing there for around twenty minutes when, without Kuramas mind agreeing to his body, he had moved several meters closer to her, almost standing right behind her now. However Maya herself, seemed to be busy taking pictures.

-"Do you believe in the supernatural Minamino-kun?" She said after some silence. Kurama jumped mentally however his face expression remained as calm as ever.

-"Not really." He lied.

-"………Then don't mind what I said." She seemed to hold a bit of an embarrassed tone to her voice. Kurama understood that perhaps he had offended her in a way, considering that he had followed with to the 3D cinema before.

-"Actually I'd like to hear." He tried to cheer her up but Maya shook her head.

-"I said don't mind it." Kurama decided this was not his territory to step in. "…….Eto, Minamino-kun." Maya seemed a bit anxious. "You're standing……pretty close aren't you." Kurama quickly almost jumped several meters back from her. Noticing how the scent of her hair was still linger in his noose. He shook it of, and just gave her his typical gentleman smile.

-"My apologize Kitajima-san. I just wanted to see the view you photographed." She blinked and smiled.

-"That's very kind of you Minamino-kun."

-"And concerning the supernatural……Well I guess I'm willing to learn, I haven't considered it, but I'm open for suggestions." He tried to save up the situation from before. Mayas face shone up like a sun.

-"You don't hear that everyday." (I remember him being so stiff. So unchangeable. He's almost acting like a different person……Well a very likeable different person I'm glad I asked him to come with me. Minamino-kun is really nice.)

-"It's late let's head back." Kurama turned around to walk awawy but too his surprise Maya walked ahead of him and strait into the elevator with quick steps.

During the entire way down not a word was exchanged between them, and it made Kurama feel unusually uneasy.

-(Why doesn't she say anything?) Kurama had always assumed that Maya was the one to start the conversation in some way. He himself felt rather incapable. He saw her face looking out the elevator at Tokyo, all lit up in the new fallen night like a starry sky at the countryside. (Why won't she say anything? Did the view capture her?) He let his glance go from her to city coming closer to them. Finally, they reached the ground. The moment the doors opened Maya went ahead out. (Am I the one supposed to speak? ...During all the years I've lived ahead of her. All the things I've experienced, and still the human girl render me, Youko Kurama, speechless.) He saw the light wind grab hold of her long brown hair. She had to grab hold of her red bonnet with her hand. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. (No……..she's rendered Minamino Shuuichi speechless……………He's speechless……..because she's his first real love……..In human years I'd be so young. Too young to know what love truly is………But I've lived longer then any human……...Minamino Shuuichis first crush. Had a deeper effect on Youko Kurama………………..)

……I still, have feelings for her...

She turned around, finally having a good hold of her bonnet and finally she spoke.

-"What's taking you so long Minamino-kun? Ah!" She finally gave up on her bonnet and put it back in her bag, since it just kept blowing of her.

-(I wouldn't say it's love. That would be so troublesome………Even after deciding to live as a human. I still find myself pulled with the usual questions. Can I let anyone get close to me, without risking pulling them in danger.)

-"Earth to Minamino-kun!! Do you copy Minamino-kun?"

-(What really disturbs me is that even after deciding to act like a human, and to live my life as a human. I am still standing on the same damnable spot as before. In the same situation, with the same person. And yet I'm not able to change anything, because of the same reason.)

-"Do you WANT me to leave you behind?" He didn't hear her steps approaching. His eyes follow her movement. This frail human standing only a few centimetre in front of him. Big chocolate brown eyes looking strait into his, having her face so close so suddenly.

It made him walk right pass her.

-"I'm sorry Kitajima-san I spaced out a bit." (I haven't changed a bit) But to his own surprise the comment was followed by laughter.

-"You know Minamino-kun. You've really changed since junior high! Well that was a really long time ago wasn't it? Guess allot of things happen in such a time." Now he heard her steps run up to him. "Well Ayumu and Yuu-kun must be waiting for us by now."

-"Yes……"

-"Then we're heading home. Oh and if you really want to learn more about the supernatural you have to stop by my school some day. I'll show you our planetarium. It's pretty small compared to some others but I really like it."

-"I'll find a hole in my schedule for that Kitajima-san."

-"You won't regret it, it's a promise."


	7. So let it in, the morning light

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 7

-"And you said nothing." Kuwabara gave Kurama a suspicious eye.

-"Yes why should I?" Kurama brought the cup of tea to his mouth. Seeing his two friends looking at each other with upset face expressions. "Life isn't all about relations."

-"No of course not, but!" Botan waved her arms in the air seeming awfully frustrated. Kurama sighed waiting for Botan to finish. "But you shouldn't let something like this slip between your fingers. Even if it was something else; work, friends, hobbies. You shouldn't just ignore something right in front of your eyes!!"

-"My life is progressing fine." Botan just pouted at that comment as Kurama got up. "Well I have to be leaving now. I have a meeting planed."

-"Yeah, bye bye." Botan waved with her right hand in the air as a sign for him to leave. Kurama smiled and did so.

-"There you heard it Botan-chan." Kuwabara leaned backwards in the couch pleased with being right on the subject. "He's even going to visit her school today and guess what; he doesn't plan to say anything at all to her. At all."

---

-"Could I have a look at that?" Maya said while peeking over the shoulder of her classmate.

-"Sure." She was handed the book. "Can you get it back to the library later, I'm already done with it."

-"No problem." She smiled and started flipping the pages dozing of into her own world as she heard her classmate sigh, and turned to one of his friends disappearing into a conversation.

---

Kurama took a look at the map when he entered the school memorizing it quickly, finding out what room he was heading to. The school didn't have a complicated design, he just had to take three stairs up and head down the corridor. He got up his cellphone, deciding to see if Maya truly was in the classroom, and if she still had the time.

---

-"Kitajima Maya." She answered it a distracted tone as she pressed her cellphone to her shoulder to have both hands free for looking at the pages in her book.

-"It's Minamino. Good afternoon Kitajima-san."

-"Ah Minamino-kun!" She smiled still trying to find the right part of the text.

-"I'm not disturbing am I?" He sounded amused, since she had made it obvious she was doing something.

-"Not really. I'm just looking through a book while walking and talking at the same time, no nothing at all." Her voice held a slightly sarcastic tone to it. "I'll be in the library it's-

-"I'll find my way Kitajima-san. I won't be disturbing you any longer now." He still sounded amused, almost a bit teasing. She hung up and found herself stopping in the corridor, blinking. He had really changed since junior high, he had always been such a dry person back then. He had wore a school uniform even if they didn't have to. Always gave short and strait answers. Rarely spoke unless he was spoken to.

She came to the obvious conclusion that she liked this Minamino much better then the one in junior high.

She entered the library at the same time as some other student exited it, greeting her as they left.

The library was pretty big and very cosy. Dark brown tree floor. Dark red big chairs, perfect for reading. And the bookshelves were is a similar theme as the floor. It was defiantly one of Mayas favourite places at the school; unfortunately, it was the same for several students so she was rarely fully left alone here. But today seemed to be a lucky day of that kind. After venturing through the bookshelves she finally came to the one shelf were the book was supposed to be placed.

-(Done! Now I just need to get back so that Minamino won't loose himself somewhere in here if he comes looking for me.)

-"Kitajima-san." She spun around.

-"Ah Shiroyama-sensei. What brings you to our library?" Even if her tone was happy, Maya felt that something still stuck in her throat at the moment.

-"Well I AM a teacher, aren't I?" He chuckled easily.

-"A math teacher I can add…What could you be looking form among the cultural history books." No matter the circumstances Maya found it, somewhat strange, that he was in the library at the same time as she, just as she happened to be alone. Somehow it felt, planned out.

-"Kitajima-san." In a almost hasty movement he placed both of his big hands on her shoulders. Maya felt panic take her and in a quick movement slapped him across the face in the act of self defence. He let go of her and placed one of his hands over his cheek. But he looked amused rather then disturbed.

-"Hitting a teacher Kitajima-san. That could end very well for you. If I were to tell the principal about it."

Then Maya realised that she was starting to become cornered. Unless she broke the downward spiral in time. She had seen through him, what he wanted. But she held no real proof against him. Rather it had turned out the opposite. He was the one with the upper hand. Maya bit her lip in frustration, trying to think of a way to slip through this.

---

Kurama opened the door to the library trying to locate where Mayas specific smell was. It would be rude to disturb her by calling her again, interrupting her. He smiled to himself lightly, it had been so easily to see through that she was, indeed, busy; and his youkai senses still allowed him to trace peoples smells easily. She was a bit away from here, but he'd have little trouble finding her.

---

-"Just please leave me alone." Maya said calming done, maybe simply reasoning to him would do good, they were both mature adults after all.

-"I can't Kitajima-san." He reached out grabbing the end of her long brown hair, but the moment he took it she pulled away, causing him to reach out for her and grab her by the arm, hard, not intending to let go. "I have been leaving you alone for to long already." Maya came to the conclusion that she had to save herself first, and doing that at the moment would require some assistance, but if she called for help, he'd never get caught in the act.

Suddenly, before anyone realised it, a hand had firmly grabbed hold of Shiroyama-senseis arm.

-"You should be leaving her alone."

-"Mi, Minamino-kun?!" Maya stuttered out mostly in surprise. When he had gotten here so quickly. The worry and fear she had felt before was quickly replaced with confusion, and a bit of curiosity.

---

Kurama felt that he was balancing on a thin line, then again when wasn't he balancing on a thin line in this life. He was sending the, still unknown, teacher in the eyes. Giving him a hard glance, but not a too hard glance, that would be unnecessary. The teacher let go of Mayas arm holding his other hand around the place were Kurama had grabbed him, it seemed to be hurting.

As neither of the three parts spoke up Maya decided to be the first one to speak.

-"Don't approach me again. Ever again." She tried to sound trustful. It worked well enough to be threatening against the already frightened up teacher. And so he left, mumbling. At the end it had come out neutral for both of them. After he had left them the two remaining found themselves standing there in silence. Then Kurama was the one to speak up.

-"Turn him in."

-"On what?" Maya countered. Nothing could be added to that.

-"……I got worried." Maya tilted her head, hearing Minamino sounding so attached to his words, actually holding emotions to them. Made her compare him between now and junior high again; and ones again she found this Minamino being far more likeable. She smiled.

-"That's normal among friends, worrying over each other and sticking up for each other. That's what friendship is about, isn't it?" She smiled. "No damage was done."

-(But there could have been damage done……) "Yes you're right Kitajima-san."

-"Well the planetarium isn't going to come to us right?" She sounded fully restored to before. Kurama sighed on the inside and then noticed that Maya had grabbed his hand starting to drag him out from the library.

-"I can walk by myself Kitajima-san………" She left go of his hand putting both of them at her sides looking at him.

-"Then prove it."

-"……..."

-"You just seemed so dazed out there for a moment. I thought I was the one who had my head among the clouds."

-"It won't happen again Kitajima-san."

-"Don't worry Minamino-kun I find it a bit charming." Kurama was about to say something when she grabbed his hand again and continued to drag him through the corridor.

-"There you see; you can't walk by yourself."


	8. Let the darkness fade away

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 8

-(Humans are such strange creatures sometimes) Kurama looked up at the planetariums roof with a slight smile. (Why making an imitation of a starry sky? When such can be seen at night.) He heard a light thud from when Mayas body collided with the hard floor as she laid down on her back.

-"Isn't it beautiful Minamino-kun?" She reached up a hand towards the pretended heaven.

Kurama turned his head looking down at her lying form reaching up towards that illusion of a heaven.

-"It is." Kurama stated apathetically; not sure if he meant it or not.

-"I love life……" At this statement, Kurama looked down at her.

-"Well who doesn't Kitajima-san?"

-"Some people actually enjoys killing. I don't understand them. When sometime dies it doesn't get a second chance. You run from the actual fight." Kurama sighed on the inside. He didn't remember her being such a philosophical person.

-"Yes, killing is bad." Kurama simply stated as an agreement.

-"But you just killed." At this Kurama actually twitch as a warning signal. However, Maya must have missed it since she continued talking. "You just killed the subject. Now when you killed it, it can't continue right? So you ran from the fight obviously." She got up into sitting position from the floor and looked straiter at him. "Tell me what you really think. That answer was to dry to be your real answer."

---

Then what should I tell you Kitajima-san? That I kill on daily basis. That I am serving a secret organization that is working to protect this spot of urbanized humans from demons. That I'm a murderer trying to live behind the façade of a pacifist. That the Minamino Shuuichi that you know has never existed and that I am in truth

A thief

A liar

A murderer

A destroyer

-"Minamino-kun?"

---

Two big brown eyes dragged him back to the present.

-"Yes Kitajima-san?" He said calmly. Then he noticed that there was something frustrated over her face expression.

-"Your real answer is?"

-"That was my real answer." He lied while blinking.

-"Boring Minamino-kun. Too boring." She turned away from him in an, obviously, fake frustration.

-"I have no memory of telling you I was an amusing type of person Kitajima-san." He saw her stretch and yawn. Maybe trying to befriend her again had been a bad decision. Since if he was unlucky her spiritual sense might reawaken. And how would he explain his own youki? He saw her drag up something from her jeans pocket; it was a hair ribbon, and she started putting up her hair in a ponytail seeming rather unfocused at her surroundings. Not a word was exchanged until she was finished with her hair and stood up turning around facing him.

-"I forgot to say "thank you" for coming with us to Tokyo. Both me and Ayumu had a great time. She seems to be allot better already. I have to pay you back for all this sometime."

-"No need Kitajima-san." Kurama got himself up from the floor now standing face to face with her again. She pouted like a child.

-"Stop with that falseness Minamino-kun. I know you will eventually want something; and then you should remember that my service is open. I'm just as reliable as any other of your close friends." Kurama tilted his head slightly.

-"So we're close friends now?" Mayas face turned bright again as she nodded.

-"Yes of course we are. I mean you're a really great person when you're not killing conversations like you did before." Kurama sighed but smiled.

-"You're not planning to forgive me for that?"

-"Not until you give me an interesting subject to make up for the one you killed."

-"I will think it over Kitajima-san. Until then I can say that I am enjoying your company."

-"Great! You don't need to sound so formal about it." She smiled kindly.

---

Two hours later the sun had set and night had fallen over the city and the streets. Kurama had just escorted Maya home and had merely walked a few meters when he saw a familiar figure standing under the closest street light, not making a single effort to hide.

-"Hiei." His half koorime friend didn't answer him until he had fully walked over to him, standing only a meter apart. "What brings you to the ninge-

-"I'm chasing a criminal." Hiei cut of his sentence with a snap. There was a short pause between them until Kurama continued.

-"………Go on."

-" Her name is Mediana. She's some sort of spiritual witch."

-"So she lives by human reiki rather then human flesh." Hiei simply nodded and continued.

-"She led a smaller rebellion against the peace codes. Most likely because it would mean her death if she didn't received reiki."

-"So she's been in starvation ever since the law of peace was brought in?" Hiei shrugged.

-"Don't know, don't care."

-"But it's relevant information Hiei. We need to know if she's desperate and what her current capability is." Hiei didn't answer that probably realising his own mistake; that he had rushed into action without having all details clear. Like something Kuwabara or Yusuke would do.

-"Hn."

-"So she fled here with some of her underlings. How many were they?"

-"Ten." Hiei said simply not wanting to evolve the matter much further.

-"Ten? With that amount of lower youkais I should have noticed something."

-"Well now you didn't. That proves that the silly humans are rubbing of on you."

-"They must be good at hiding. Actually in the longer run those ten youkais are more trouble then Mediana herself. Since she will most likely just try to reach people with high spiritual power. Nonetheless we should contact the others."

---

Yusuke yawned but Keiko was clearly awake and ready to listen. At first glance you would think she was the one who would be fighting the youkais and not Yusuke.

-"So you're saying all people with high reiki are in danger?" Kuwabara cringed knowing that he was in that danger zone; and so was his sister. Kurama nodded.

-"Yes, however those ten underlings are our current problem. They could be attacking any civilian for flesh. Most of them were low class so we just need to find them. But we should find them as quickly as possible." After that Keiko decided to add herself to the conversation.

-"Maybe we should contact Koenma? I mean he should be able to give us more information right?"

-"I'd rather not. There's no need to bother him with something like this. Besides I don't want to go to reikai at a time like this."

-"But we can't deal with them without any information Yusuke!" She smacked him at the back of his head to make him stop yawning. It actually worked.

-"I agree with both of you but we need to act quickly, or innocents will be hurt." Kuwabara calmly reasoned.

-"That's the best reasoning this night." Keiko added as an end to the discussion; and with that in mind the five of them set out to look.

---

-"You don't need to keep a guard on me like that." Kuwabara said trying to get Yusuke and Keiko to go and search for themselves.

-"But of course we have you. I mean you should be that witch biggest target!" Keiko quickly hushed Yusuke after that.

-"Urameshi……"

-"Yeah."

-"Three of them are here and they are close." Yusuke prepared his reigun and Kuwabara drew his reiken. Both ready to annihilate the threat that had been thrown upon them.

---

Hiei did, being who he was, quickly decapitate the two first youkais he saw without questioning. Then letting his Jagan open to see how the others were progressing.

-(Five down five more to go.)

---

Maya had just gotten into her room when the phone called.

-"The Kitajimas. This is Maya."

-"Good evening Maya!" Maya smiled at hearing Ayumus voice on the other line.

-"You're up for a walk?"

-"At this hour?" Maya sounded doubting but then glad. "I'd love to!"

-"Meet up at the usual place then."

-"Alright." Ayumu hung up before she was able to say anything else to her. Maya sat down on her bed to rest her legs just a little. Well Ayumu couldn't know that she had been staying later at school to show Minamino the planetarium. She smiled to herself; it was better not saying that to her, since she'd never stop nagging about it if she did. She took a few deep breaths and then got up from her bed again. She was just going to grab something small to eat before leaving.


	9. Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 9

Kurama turned a corner. So far, he hadn't been able to pick up any energy to follow. However, Hiei had most likely been able to immobilize at least some of the threats.

-"Shuuichi?" He spun around at hearing a familiar voice.

-"Ah, Ayumu." (What is she doing out a night like this?)

-"You are out walking?" She blinked stating the obvious. At least what she thought obvious.

-"Yes. How about yourself?"

-"Oh I'm just out to meet Maya. Feeling jealous?" She gave him a half smirking smile.

-"Why should I?" Kuramas voice neutral.

-"It'll be just me and Maya-chan. We will be all alone in this dark night, all alone together. Who knows what might happen?" Kurama raised an eyebrow and Ayumu burst out laughing. "Don't worry I don't plan to steal her away from you. You're a good guy."

-"You make a certain statement quickly. We don't know each other that well."

-"Apparently we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names."

-"Well you haven't given me your last name."

-"Kokoda."

-"Kokoda-san it is then."

-"Please don't "san" me. I'd hate to be so formal with a pretty face." Kurama didn't respond with anything so Ayumu left him with a wink. But the moment she was out of his view Kurama started thinking.

-(Having both Kokoda-san and Kitajima-san out on this very night was highly risky. Neither of them had any high reiki. Since Kitajima-sans powers lay dormant. But they'll still risk being victims to one of Medianas underlings. But in this case the best defence is an offence. Better to find them and take care of them before any of them risks being in harm.)

---

Maya looked from her watch to the street and saw Ayumu coming walking, but her pace quickened when she saw that she'd been seen.

-"Ayum-

Maya was interrupted by having Ayumu literally throw her arms around her.

-"Maya-chaaaan!!"

-"Yes Ayumu-chan?" Maya said with a half strained smile.

-"I have totally forgotten why I asked you to come out in the first place." If Maya hadn't have Ayumu hanging all over her she might have fallen over.

-"What!?" Maya looked bothered, she didn't want to be dragged out for nothing. "Seriously now Ayumu?"

-"Well I only forgot it since I ran into a certain someone!" Her smile was bright and Maya just blinked.

-"A certain………Someone? Who is that someone?"

-"Mi-na-mi-no."

-"Minamino-kun?" Maya blinked again, what on earth would he be doing out here in the middle of the night? Then again what was she really doing out here in the middle of the night?

-"The one and only Minamino Shuuichi."

-"Well it is a very common nam-

-"Let's not care about that!" Ayumu chipped as she interrupted Mayas claim of reasoning. She could be so unromantic at times. "So are you up for some hunting?" At this Maya burst out laughing, a clear laugh. She was waving her arms in front of her trying to convince Ayumu that it was a mad idea. But for no avail; Ayumu had already spotted her amusement in all this and she almost smirked as she grabbed Maya by the wrist starting to pull her towards where she had met Minamino.

-(You'll miss a chance of a lifetime Maya-chan. What right do I have to call you my best friend if I don't push at your back in hard times?) Then she felt Mayas hand grab her wrist back feeling a sudden impulse that her heart was beating faster, but she just smiled unusually calmly as she turned around, but she dropped her face expression when she saw how stern Mayas own expression was.

-"Let's not go that way Ayumu……"

-"Not go that way?" Ayumu looked surprised and put her hand against Mayas forehead. "You're getting sick Maya-chan?"

-"No but- A giggle interrupted Mayas sentence as both her and Ayumu spun around. They saw nothing down the street. Maya felt Ayumu urging her on.

-"Let's get going or you'll miss him."

-"Doesn't matter." Mayas voice sounded unusually snapping and almost made Ayumu pull back a step. "We should be going back home."

-"I'd advice you two girls not to do that." The voice was soothing, almost caressing. It gave the impression of velvet. The voice came from behind so both of the girls spun around for a second time. They were face by a woman in a hooded robe. She was about their height and her voice was a mature one. Only the lower part of her face and her long fingered hands were shown; all else was covered by that dark blue cloak. A smile crossed her lips as she raised her right hand against them. "I am Mediana." Maya noticed that even if the woman's voice was full of confidence, that pale hand was shivering, as if it was exhausted.

-"What do you want?" Ayumus voice broke her trance; that Maya herself had been unknowing that she was in.

-"Your life." Maya found her legs shivering. Her voice had sounded to casual for it to be a joke. Many thoughts had time to rush through her mind as she felt that there was a presence around the woman. A presence she hadn't noticed before. That trembling pale hand of hers were up to something. She was just about to pull Ayumu away when she suddenly saw with her own eyes that there was a purple aura surrounding her and that there was a purple energy heading strait towards her. "Give me your reiki human!!!"

-(Rei………ki?)

---

She didn't know she had been in a paralyze until she had started running.

-(What was all that about?! Some kind of light show?!...But it…..but it….) She found herself almost stumbling but she had to keep running. She tried to fix Ayumu hanging strait on her back; she had been closer to that blast then she had been. She heard her friends' voice coughing right behind her ear and her shoulder felt warm and wet, forcing her to stop and slow down. (……Blood……There's blood on my shoulder……..and it's not mine….)

-"Maya-chan….." Her voice sounded suffocated and stuck in her throat. A hulking sound was hear followed by another cough. Maya felt the liquid substance go through her think clothing and starting to linger down her back. "What….happened." Her voice was so drowsy.

-(Don't speak.) The words formed in her brain but her mouth was just opened without words; like a dead fish.

-"Ma…ya-cha…n" Now something else dropped down by her cheek. It was stinging like hit water; and if it touched her mouth she'd know it would taste salt. "I….don…..wa……die."

-(………………..Ayumu…………………) She didn't manage to speak. She didn't manage to look over. All she managed to do was to clench her fists around Ayumus legs where she held her up. She clenched her fists so hard so that she felt the blood flow in them stopping as she felt that familiar warmth slowly leaving Ayumus body. The heart that beat next to her back was slowing down.

Life……was leaving her; and there was nothing Maya could do to stop it. All she could do was to stare strait out in the air like someone who's lost it's soul. She hated herself. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she move? Why did she just stay there.

But she knew there was no idea to run; she had felt it leave her.

The energy, she had felt it. The life energy inside Ayumu, she had seen it with her own naked eye. And she had seen it get sucked out of her. That blast had damaged them. They had lost each others grip in the commotion. But Maya had seen. She had seen that creature press her light purple lips against Ayumu; and started to suck the life, the reiki, out of her.

So there was no point in running; other then for Mayas own escape; she knew that the whispers in her ears; were whispers from the other side.

"You're my best friend. Life became bright when I met you. You changed so much for me. I love you; I love you like I've loved no other friend. I promise I'll help you find happiness; and you'll help me find mine right? And then when we've found what makes us happy; we'll sit and gossip about it all night long."

-"Ayumu………….." Her grip loosens and she felt her chin leave her shoulder and slide down her back. A thud and a small crack was heard when that shell landed on the ground behind her. "AYUMU!!!"

---

That voice was unmistakable. Kurama knew very well who the owner of that voice was. And he understood to quickly the cause of the scream.

-(No……..No they couldn't have!) Kurama had started running before he had even finished his train of thoughts. For ones he let emotions guide him before thoughts and rushed in without planning.

_What make a person a hero?_

_Are you a hero when you managed to be at the right time at the right place? Doesn't that mean you are just lucky?_

_Are you a hero when you have enough power to defeat your enemies? Doesn't that mean you are just paranoid to face defeat?_

_Are you a hero when you would save a stranger from any danger? Doesn't that mean you are just someone who acts without thinking?_

_In reality there are no such things as "heros". Some people are willing to sacrifice for others. That doesn't mean they are heroic though; it merely means they don't value their own existence as much as the other person in question. _

I'm not a hero. I'm a kitsune trapped in a human body, preferring this life style over my previous one. It won't mean that I value a strangers life over my own. There is no such thing as "fighting for justice." The only thing that truly drives us; is the selfish desire to protect the ones we care about, we just end up saving civilians in the process.

Kurama stopped, for a moment finding himself being blinded by a bright blue light. And all his senses warned him that there was reiki in the movement. But the energy had a faint familiar feeling to it.

-(Kitajima-san……) The light started to turn down and finally allowed Kurama to move forward. (They have to be alright!)

When he arrived at the place he saw something he only partly expected to see. He could see small threads of reiki move alongside the ground. As small thread thin serpents, or perhaps like small waves? A few meters ahead, there was a body. It was the body of a woman dressed in an almost transparent tunic. Her hair was a long silver braid lying down her back. But there were blood stains and cutting wounds all over her. When Kurama sharpened his eyes he could tell that her arms and legs were actually cut of. There were larger pools of blood beneath those parts. The death had been quick but cruel.

-(This must be Mediana the spirit witch……) He let his glance travel from the body seeing the reiki threads spreading further until he saw that they were attached to a pair of hands. He could guess that there was one thread attached by each finger.

But the reiki died out. And Kurama could finally pay attention to Mayas form sitting on the street. He could hear her sobbing; but he knew little of what to do.

-"Kitajima-san……" He ignored his duty of the dead youkai witch and walked pass the corpse as if it had been nonexistent. After all we don't fight just to kill, we fight to protect; and when we fail, we have all right to mourn.

He sat down beside her seeing her caress the head of her friends. Her eyelids were closed and she looked as if she was peacefully asleep. But her reiki had been stolen. She'd go neither to heaven or hell. She'd just stop existing.

He didn't know if she had noticed him approach her, but that was irrelevant. She needed her time, but at this place, at this moment. Time could not be given. "Kitajima-san." This time his voice reached her ears and she looked up at him. She seemed so surprised to see him; as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

But her eyes told him she was listening. "We need to get out of this place Kitajima-san." Her tears were falling; and they had all right in the world to be falling at a moment like this. Her gaze was empty; as if she just stared right through him.

-"Minamino-kun?"

-"……Yes Kitajima-san."

-"I want to wake up."

-"………"

-"Wake me up Minamino-kun." Her eyes seemed so distant. "I knew this dream was to sweet to last." Her eyes closed and she fell forward. Kurama didn't attempt to catch her as she landed on his knee anyhow. He looked up at the sky seeing that there was a half moon hanging in the sky. Just a few hours ago, it had all been so ordinary. Now things had turned so chaotic. He looked down at Maya she seemed to be asleep.

He would have to wake her up later. He couldn't use the pollen of forgetfulness again; this traumatic moment were to haunt her for the rest of her life. It wouldn't take much for her to remember. And her reiki powers seemed to have awoken again. Unless she received help from Genkai or anyone else they were to give her trouble. She had to be told about the truth. But hopefully not remember their past. It would be enough trouble without that.

-(There is no need for you to remember words untold and feelings unspoken Kitajima-san. You will face enough trouble as it is, so you needn't know my feelings. You needn't know I love you. It would be so unpractical.)

---------------------------

I like Fate/Stay Night.


	10. Drowning in my loneliness

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 10

What, had happened?

I barely, remember anything?

I feel something. Something is coming closer? I've never……sensed something like this before. What is coming? I don't like the feeling of it. I feels……bad. Something I don't……want to come. Ayumu? Is it what killed Ayumu? I try to remember, but I can't seem to remember clearly. That feeling that I'm sensing is coming closer. I know it has to be something bad.

-(Youkai!)

---

Kurama had closed the door behind him and had carefully approached her. He sat down beside the futon and noticed that her cover wasn't lying properly over her. He reached out his hand to correct it when at that very moment Mayas eyelids flew up. At that moment, Kurama felt something invisible, that he soon noticed to be reiki, cut his body as he shielded it with his arms. He saw Maya tumble of her futon against the wall in the room trying to back away from whatever had touched her. It was as if she wasn't able to see, just sense the energy. "Stay away from me!!" Kurama was about to reach out his hand for her when he stopped halfway.

How was he going to approach her? What could he possibly say to make it all better, and what could he possibly say to explain the situation? "Minamino-kun?" To late to back away. Or was it? No he had to stay, she had seen too much and become too involved. But if he revealed himself to her then they could never.

What could they never do?

Be together? In what sense? But he could never share an intimate relation with someone who knew about all his secrets. Why? Because someone who knew of all that would not be able to view him as he wanted to be viewed. He wanted to be viewed as the timid, kind and relatively dry Minamino Shuuichi; someone that had human merits and human flaws. Not a thousand years old demon who's true nature was that of a thief and a murderer trying to get on the good side of a population that he could choose to view as cattle or chess pieces.

No one who truly knew about his past would hope for him to better. And anyone that he would share an intimidate relation with would eventually want all the details. And if he gave all the details there would be no hope.

Friends were okay with not having all the details; they didn't demand to know everything that went on in your life. A parent did; and so did a family. Therefore, it was just as important that his human mother never got to know as well. He had his hands full with keeping the truth away from her at times. He'd not like to have another.

So maybe he should give up. Had he tried in the beginning? Spill her the details that Yusuke and Kuwabara knew of, and simple settle for distant friends. That was what Kitajima-san seemed to view them as; and maybe she was right.

-"Kitajima-san. Please calm down." He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have her struggle to get rid of them, but his grip hardened now forcing her gaze finally to meet his. "It's just me. Minamino."

-"Minamino-kun……" Her gaze finally seemed to clear from the haze she had been trapped in only seconds ago. "But you're……..something's strange Minamino-kun."

-"Yes……but you need to calm down first."

-"Ayumu………" He saw how a lonely tear lingered down her chin. "That…….killed Ayumu." Kurama loosed his grip around her shoulders as he noticed that she wasn't struggling anymore.

-(I can't…….Just like before……all those times before…….I can't make myself tell her.)

-"What was that?...That…" He just remained silent looking at her. "Tell me Minamino-kun!!" Before he knew it, she had grabbed him by the shoulders as hard as she could. The tears were flowing violently and her fear that had become sadness had now boiled over to anger. "You know who did it don't you?! Talk to me Minamino-kun!! Tell me what happened, who killed Ayumu??!!" Kurama rarely found himself dumbstruck or unable to speak. He was rarely at a loss of words, and he was rarely one to get upset. But this just might be the last drop to make the cup of his never ending patience run over.

-"Now you listen to me Kitajima-san!!" He grabbed her wrists with his hands pulling them away from his shoulders forcefully. He was going to continue but it was, just as before, almost impossible to do so. Her face, the sadness and the furry, stopped him from uttering a single word.

-"Minamino-kun……Let go of my hands…..It hurts, the blood flow as stopped." At ones Kurama noticed that he had taken hold of her all to violently, and quickly let go.

-"……My apologies." So apparently he could apologize; but uttering a single word of truth? No that he could not.

What was he really hoping for?

Maybe he was the one still asleep in the dream. Maybe he was the one in need to wake up? Yes, he had to wake up himself before waking up Kitajima-san. He had to prioritize, and life and safety are always the things that should be prioritized in first hand. He actually took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

(I love her. But it can never be. Since there are more important things at hand.)

-"Kitajima-san. You must know that-

-"Are you children done yet?" Both of them finally broke from their stare facing Genkai at the door. The elderly woman was still alive; even though everyone knew that she could fall just about any day now. But if she fell it was to be expected.

Maya looked surprised, not recognising the old woman.

-"I am Genkai; and I am the owner of this temple." Maya was just about to open her mouth when the old lady interrupted her. "We are going to have a meeting; you will be filled in on the details later." And without another word the old lady left.

Kurama didn't know if this was disturbing or not. At least he wouldn't have to give her the truth. But someone else would; and that someone else might leak all sorts of information.

-(Why bother?) But he still felt that he did bother. He didn't want Kitajima-san to be involved in hunting youkais. He didn't want her to put her life on the line and be dragged into the same dark subworld that he was a part of. Seeing her as a "fellow spirit detective" wasn't something he'd like. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

But she would have all right to choose. She would most certainly want vengeance. Her eyes told him that just a moment ago. He heard steps against the wooden floor as she walked pass him and stepped out of the room.

He didn't hesitate and got up to follow her. After all she would need to be guided through the temple.

-"Kitajima-san." She stopped; but she did not turn against him. "You will need to be shown around the te-

He was abruptly interrupted by seeing Kitajima-san fall to her knees and starting to sob again. But he was no one to complain over it. How would other act in the lost of a dear, irreplaceable one? He wouldn't be much better; neither one of them would.

Everyone share the same feelings; but no one expresses them in the same way.

We all know about sorrow, happiness, anger and fear. We all show it differently, and the feelings comes from different things. But,

We are all sad at a loss, whatever that loss may be. We are all afraid of a threat, whatever that threat may be. We are all upset over treachery, whatever that treachery may be. And we are all glad to receive love, whatever that love may be.

The same feelings; but different triggers.

Kurama had happiness; and he had love already. He had his friends and he had his mother. Who was he, to let mere selfishness stop him from what was right?

Kitajima-san should have the choice of knowing the truth; she deserved that. He walked pass her sobbing form when he felt a hand tug at leg of his pants. Thus he stopped; and let her finish her sobbing in his presence.

------------------


	11. How long must I hold my breath?

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 11

-"Sit down here please." Maya blinked at the owner of the gentle voice. She was a girl that looked to be younger then herself. She has a smile just as gentle as her voice and her hair had an unnatural aquamarine colour.

Maya couldn't really say anything against the offer so she sat down at the place the girl has pointed out to her. "I'm Yukina." The girl said. Maya then felt that there was something beyond that gentle smile. There was a happiness; a great happiness. But it seemed to be somewhat pulled back; restrained. And that only made Maya feel sad again. But her thoughts were interrupted by the old lady Genkai enter the room. After her came three boys and a girl.

The girl had long brown hair just like her, but her hair was a shade darker; and her eyes held a firm dedication. Whatever they were going to talk about that girl gave Maya the feeling that it was serious. Then again she had expected as much.

Then after her came Minamino-kun, however Mayas glance didn't waver. As a matter of fact now when she was more gathered up she could clearly see that there was something around Minamino-kun that wasn't present around the first girl.

Feeling on edge like this she also noticed that Yukina, which was sitting beside her, was also giving of the same feeling.

She felt uneasy but she had to remain sitting here; she wanted to know what this was all about.

After Minamino-kun came two other boys. One of them were taller then the other and she recognised him as "Kuwa-something" she'd only seem him for a short moment after all. The she noticed at ones that the shorter of them were, just like Yukina and Minamino-kun, giving of a certain feeling. She swallowed hard as they all sat down. Yukina to her left and the brown haired girl to her right.

-"Don't worry." Maya heard that Yukinas voice has a soothing tone to it as the aquamarine haired girl placed her hand over her own to calm her. It actually worked and Maya felt a bit of her motivation return to her. As she looked around the room with more confident eyes she could swear for a second that Minamino-kun had a, pleading look to his eyes? Yes a pleading look, but it was gone in the next second though. Maya blinked.

-"We don't have much time so we need to cut strait to the details." Genkais harsh voice got everyone out of their state of thinking and but their focus on the old woman. "You've witnessed something horrible; something ordinary humans shouldn't have to see." She drank some of her tea and then shot an unusually hard glare at Maya. She felt as if she almost got shot with a gun, and the recoil from it made her body twitch visibly for everyone to see. The shorter of the two boys she didn't know gave her an understanding look. Nonetheless Genkai continued. "Buy you need to get over it. We don't have time for some mushy angst for crying. Feel free to do that after we've solved the problem at hand."

-"Isn't Mediana dead?" The shorter boy and the brown haired girl burst out in a union. Genkai raised them a hand to silence and she continued talking instead.

-"Giving you all the details might cause you to faint." The woman looked to have a slight amused look to her face though. "But I will do it anyway." She sipped her tea for a second time.

-(At some level……you are enjoying this aren't you?) Maya never got to see if her statement was true though; since the old woman's tone returned to being serious.

-"There are some things in the world known as youkais…" She took a pause to let the one sentence information sink in. "Youkais, onis, beings from hell. Call then whatever you like. The point is that they are here; some are here in peace, other just act like a monster. Those thre-

-"That's enough!" At that moment everyone's attention was drawn to Kuwabara, that had stood up in a burst of fury.

-"Kazuma-san." Maya caught Yukina looking worried, yet at the same time admiring at the taller one. Genkai cast him a simple glance.

-"You'd rather take over the explaining Kuwabara; not against me." She seemed to get up when Kuwabara sat down sloping his form.

-"I just…… With Yukina-san and Maya-chan present. I mean Keiko-chan knows but, well. Think about Minamino will you. And well Yukina-san as well." At that moment his face hardened from unsure to motivated. "You seem to state this is a matter of black and white. I believe it's up to everyone to reveal what they choose to reveal!"

-"Kuwabara-kun that's enough." Kurama put up his hand as a stop sign to silence his friend.

-"Bu-

-"Let Genkai-shihan continue." But Kurama noticed that his try to calming instead had a revered effect. Kuwabaras anger seemed to flare up again. He rarely saw him get truly angry. Mostly annoyed but never truly angry like this.

-"Fine! You just act childish and forget everything that I said to you! Just let anyone hang you out not caring that you might loose something important in the process! I can't believe you, you're acting so childish!! Don't you care about yourself for ones?!"

-"Kuwbara-kun, not here in front of everyone." Kurama continued in his unmoved tone, as if Kuwabaras emotional burst rather had been casual talk.

-"Well now you seem to care!! Why don't you stand up for what you want, are you just going to sit there silently and pacifist like to let anyone stab you in the heart?!"

After that comment there was silence. Kuwabara left almost storming out from the room. At first Yukina seemed utterly confused but she got up and went after him. It went several minutes where the only sound that was heard was the wind outside and Genkai calmly sipping her tea.

-"I'm Yukimura Keiko." The brown girl finally said to break the silence.

-"Kitajima Maya." Maya answered, not really sure how to continue. She felt that her confidence had been shaken again.

-"Urameshi Yusuke." The shorter of the two boys reached out his hand and shook it before Maya had time to respond. "I'm sort of a youkai. But I've been living and fighting for humans as long as I've lived. So well, you can see me as a human."

-"Not everyone are that easy to throw the truth in the face on Yusuke." Yusuke faked a concern at Keikos harsh words.

-"Well that should have soften the blow." Yusuke said with a half silly smile.

-"You think about yourself as well for ones." And without hesitation Yusuke received a smack over the head from Keiko. Maya blinked; this had come very sudden.

-"Well I don't know what Baa-san has planned out for you; but if you're of fighting youkais then we'll be working together."

-"Working……together?"

-"Yeah, as spirit detectives."

-"Spirit……detectives?"

-"Or well call it something else if you like; I'm actually fired from that so I guess we ended up doing volunteer work." He hadn't let go of that silly smile; thus he received another light beating from Keiko for being all to forward ones again.

-"Well then Genkai-shihan. We will return later to continue the meeting." Keiko said with a smile and then almost dragged Yusuke with her out of the room. Maya was still dumbstruck with all that had been revealed to actually add anything.

-"Your friend face a terrible fate." At that she seemed to wake up to reality ones more.

-"Ayumu; what happened to Ayumu?!" It was the first time she'd spoken during the meeting; and Kurama found his own glance turn away.

-"You must have noticed that there is something strange with you as well." Genkai simply cut in. "In truth that's reiki. You should also be able to sense things better now when your reiki is activated. Some people like Yusuke and Kuwabara have learned to harness their reiki into a weapon." She noticed that her tea mug was empty. "……It seems you have that ability as well. Don't let it go to your head though, it's not like you can use it or control it yet… … And I don't take in disciples for no reason."

-"I don't care about that! Just tell me what happened with Ayumu!!"

-"So that you'll rush ahead of yourself and get killed? Then I'd prefer not to tell you."

-"Minamino-kun!!" Maya turned her plea for help from the old lady to her friend. But she received no answer from him. Actually he seemed to be in deep thought. "Just tell me what happened…Please…" Maya found her confidence fail her. Was this a ´me against them?´ situation.

-"Kitajima-san……The youkai that killed your friend was called Mediana; a youkai witch that lives out of sucking reiki out of humans……She killed Kokoda-san….." He took a pause and seemed to fix his glance at the roof instead. "But you killed her with your newfound reiki powers. Most likely you did this by accident and instinct; acting like any human would……"

-"But still there are two of her minions left unchecked in your city." Genkai cut in again. "They will most likely target you from killing their master. So we can use you as bait until those criminals are captured."

-"That would be dangerous- Kurama was interrupted.

-"I'll do it. If it's for putting this sinister fight to the end I'll do it."

-"So you'll need the basic training." Genkai raised her voice again. This made both Kurama and Maya silent. "But I won't be the one to give it to you." Then the old lady finally did rise and left the room. Leaving Kurama and Maya all alone again. Both of them sat in silence and neither of them moved from their spot. There were several meters between then and Maya could only see him in profile. His gaze still at the ceiling above them.

-"Minamino-kun." He looked over at her, his gaze felt so unusually empty. It caught her of guard not remembering what she had to say in the first place. His eyes looked as if he had lost his soul; at least a part of it. She knew what she wanted to ask; and she could guess the answer. But by asking would transfer the mere thought into words. Saying something through your own lips makes it a much clear reality. Something that you just ponder for yourself that you can continue to go around and ponder on for as long as you wish.

But not until you've spoken the words; or had someone actually tell you. Not until then it can become a reality. Since as long as it's just a thought planted into your mind there's always a shred of doubt; and there's always a shred of hope.

After all no one has said it to you. So it's not a certain reality. If you were smoking but wanted to stop. As long as you just think "I'm going to stop." It is difficult to really do something; it's still just merely a thought, you can always push it away. But if your friend tells you "You need to quit smoking you're addicted." It becomes a different reality. You know that it shows and it can't exists in your mind as a mere thought any longer.

The outside world will force you to act.

The moment she asks she can't let go of the questions.

The moment he answers she will be forced to act. She already knew what he was going to answer; Yusukes revealing had made that clear for her already. But if she didn't ask she'd have the question and the paranoia left in her mind. But if she did ask she would have to make her own statement to it.

She would be forced to act. How do you act when you notice that the person you like to spend time with actually isn't who he's supposed to be? The friend you had relied on. You don't just shrug your shoulders and move on with life. You don't start to get perverted fantasies and think this is something wonderful and cool.

No.

How DO you act when you are betrayed? Betrayed by someone you felt that you trusted. Someone that had smiled with you, spent time with you?

You don't start to ask how he feels and how things have been for him.

All you feel is that you have been betrayed; and betrayal always hurts.

-"Yes?" He turned his gaze to her instead.

-"You are a youkai aren't you?"

-"………Yes. I'm a youkai……My name's Kurama."

You hate to reveal that you've lied. You feel that tightening feeling in the stomach and you just want to run away. If you are emotional you would cry. But Kurama wasn't the emotional type so he stood his ground waiting for a reaction.

She stood up abruptly and with stuttering half running steps she left the room. Leaving Kuramas gaze turn back to the floor, as if he was inspecting the dust.


	12. So much emptiness inside,

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 12

Maya felt herself halfly stumble through the corridor, not really sure where she was really heading. She didn't find her way in the temple yet. She found her consciousness waver. She had been told the truth. It was as she had suspected. Minamino-kun WAS a youkai; and Ayumu has truly been……killed. What was she to do now? Who could she possibly rely on? She felt abounded and alone in the world.

-"Ah Maya-san!" She must have tripped or fallen, because she felt an arm catch her. "Don't worry Maya-san it's just me." Maya looked up from the floor facing Keiko.

-"Keiko-san." She was helped up on her feats without protesting.

-"I can understand that you are shocked. I was too when I was told." Keiko spoke slowly, she wanted to make certain Maya heard what she said.

-"How did you handle it?" Keiko blinked at her; her eyes told her that she was demanding a more full explanation. "How did you handle when Yusuke-san told you that, that he was one of them?" Keiko removed her arms from her since she was fully standing now.

-"Well I knew that Yusuke would always be Yusuke. He was, in his heart, the same person as before." They exchanged a few words of silence between them before she continued. "He was still dumb and acted before he thought and he was still crazy about fighting and did the same reckless things. In truth nothing had changed." Keiko smiled slightly and Maya found herself admire her strength. Her capability to come through all this, and still be smiling.

-"I need en explanation to this……I want vengeance…" Keiko blinked when she heard this.

-"Don't rush ahead of yourself. You have reiki just like Kuwabara-kun and his sister Shizuru-san. You aren't alone in this, we'll all be here to support you." Maya felt her heart ease at that information. Atleast she wouldn't be left in the dark on what was going on around her. "Maybe you should go back and speak with Minamino-kun….."

-"He lied to me……he didn't say anything…..it was all a lie…Th, that's what bothers me….all this time…I walked around thinking he was somebody else, and suddenly everything's changed…."

-"Yusuke kept secrets from me to, when all of this started……But I forgave him, as long as he promised to tell me when anything else came up so that I could help him." She smiled a reassuring smile.

-"I don't think I can be as strong as you……" Mayas returning smile was merely a flicker and then she looked away and found herself starting to drift back into her own thoughts. Everything was still rushed, Ayumu, youkais, Minamino-kun, reiki. All these things still seemed alien to her.

-"You should start with asking him. Don't worry he'll tell you what you need to know. If he doesn't I'll promise to back you up." Maya didn't really know what she could gain from trying to get information from Minamino, she already felt pierced by the betrayal. How could she trust that what he told her from now on wasn't a lie as well? She could guess that Keiko felt the uneasiness in her since she started pulling her by the arm. "I can show you around the temple first."

---

Kurama eyed the entire room again, seeing the traces of energy that had been left behind by everyone. Kitajima-san had a strong reiki. She didn't have the sensing like Kuwabara or Shizuru, but she was better then Yusuke, or at least would be quickly. Then again he had never been good at sensing. And for potential fighting power. Well it was hard to tell, considering that it was still very uncontrolled. But she hadn't grown up fighting, so he shouldn't get to high hopes. He sighed on the inside, his mind was recovering from what had just happened. It couldn't be helped, there wasn't much that could be done now when the secret was out. He noticed that his surroundings was starting to turn darker, he could make a vague guess that he had been sitting here for an half hour and that the sun would be setting soon; after all the shadows were starting to grow longer.

-"How long do you plan to sit there and mourn fox?" He looked up seeing Hiei standing outside on the temple ground. He flashed Hiei a smile to show that he had taken notice of him.

-"Why would you say I was mourning?"

-"Since it's obvious. You wouldn't be letting down your guard like this otherwise." Kurama remained silent, he didn't seem to be responding as his face expression slowly turned more serious. Then when Hiei didn't respond either Kurama took up the conversation.

-"We have important things at hand. Some of Medianas underlings are still lurking around. We're going to use Kitajima-san as a decoy to lure them to us."

-"The cloak." Hieis comment came enough abruptly to cause Kurama to blink. "Who choose to strip her body before handling it over? She was fully covered in a dark purple cloak when she was seen escaping." It appeared Hiei had learned his lesson of information gathering for now.

-"It was stripped when we found it……What of it?"

-"Noting of it. I just wanted to know."

-"How unlikely of you to be curious." Kurama smiled slightly.

-"How unlikely for you to be acting so down without having a scheme behind it, fox." In the next moment, the short black demon disappeared. It appeared that Hiei had decided their conversation was finished, Kurama guessed he was eased with having Hiei figuring him out, it saved him the trouble of doing it himself at times. He heard the door slid open and steps coming inside. The room was filled with Kitajima-sans smell and her reiki was vaguely spreading around, attaching itself to the floor or the lower parts of the wall. How strange; rather then strong and focused, like Yusukes energy, Kitajima-sans energy was rather weak, but it was almost everywhere, rather like a think layer over the walls. He started to realise how her power worked. If it spread over the room this quickly, he could imagine that it had even longer radius, and the moment the situation got hostile the reiki was pulled together creating sharp threads, and the base of control sat at her fingertips. Logical, since Kuwabaras power lied in his right hand, and Yusukes power was in his index finger. However right now, even though it was an effective power, it was as good as useless as long as she couldn't control it. He sighed mentally as he noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes of him since she entered. But her eyes weren't filled with adoration, admiration, not even hate, fear or sadness.

-"Have you……lost your respect for me Kitajima-san?" He didn't looked up at her, partly because there was no need and partly because he didn't want to.

-"Yes…You lied to me." The heavy silence that followed her statement pressed down at both of them. It turned suffocating in mere seconds as her words hung in the air above them. It hurt; but Kurama was no one to allow such things to show. He should always remain composed and calm. Those were the traits he was supposed to have. It was what everyone always expected of him; and more importantly, it was what he always expected of himself.

-"Yes…I lied to you." He didn't expect himself to say otherwise. It wasn't strategically good to say otherwise. If she would distance herself from him then she would be of better use and then it would serve the bigger picture better.

He knew that especially Kuwabara and Botan would detest him for thinking like that, they kept telling him he was to self sacrificing. Maybe Yukina and Shizuru would understand him better on the subject, they had a tendency to think further steps ahead. "There was nothing else I could do Kitajima-san."

-"So you…did never plan to tell me?"

-"No. I would have gained nothing from it. I didn't want to involve you in this, I must apologies for getting you involved."

-"But not for lying to me all this time?"

-"No………"

-"You'd wish I still didn't know?"

-"Yes……"

-"LOOK AT ME MINAMINO-KUN!!!" Kuramas glance was forced away from the wall and over to her face from her sudden outburst of anger. He blinked; and as ever, remained so untouched and calm. "You're just……like before Minamino-kun……Is that the real you? The one who never has faults, never speaks unless he has something short to say. The one that never dares to loose his face. Is the face everyone thought was a façade your real face?"

-"I……don't know Kitajima-san."

When you put up a mask in front of others for a very long time eventually the mask risks becoming who you really are. The wicked personality of his truest nature, the one who was coldly plotting for his own survival was long since repressed. However he had never been able to fully let go of his calm never breaking mask. He rarely smiled for real, only when it was needed to blend in.

Yusuke and the others had managed to break through him somewhat, since he had shared such varied experiences with them it was impossible to keep all his sides hidden for to long. But among his human contacts he let his human side develop slowly and carefully. But that still didn't answer her question.

Which face was his real face?

-"I want to avenge Ayumu……She wasn't supposed to end like this." Kurama saw several sentences that he could respond with but he remained silent since he noticed that Kitajima-san was continuing. "Then when I've done that………I'll consider forgiving you. If you fill me in on the details of yourself."

-"I cannot do that……There are things I'd rather keep to myself."

-"Then what can you tell me?"

-"What I've told everyone else. What I choose not to reveal are my own private secrets shared with no one."

-"So you'll never tell me……who you really are?" She had turned away her face from him. Her hazel brown eyes hidden behind her bangs.

-"Kitajima-san……You already know who I am. What you don't know, is who I was in the past." Even though his face expression didn't flinch on the outside it did on the inside. He cursed himself slightly, he had let go of information so quickly, her talking took him of guard and let information slip, he was still used to act casual around her. "I can't say I'm sorry for lying to you. Since it's a part of my survival." He cursed himself a second time since the second half of the sentence was information he could have kept to himself.

---

Maya felt mixed emotions tearing themselves inside of her. Mostly it was circled around forgiving Minamino-kun or not. She remembered what Keiko had said before. Yusuke had still been himself. She had seem to confident, as if she had faced such hard times, and gotten through them. She admitted, that somewhere inside of her, she found it was very inspiring, like a shred of hope in all these recent depressing events.

-"I'll forgive you Minamino-kun." She took a deep breath getting those words out were harder then she thought they would be. "Just try to……show me the real you…Otherwise we can never work together to avenge Ayumu."


	13. I could fill the deepest sea

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 13

She got up and then she left. She was already firmly set in her mind, nothing would change that. Kurama felt a sudden urge to reach out his hand for her arm and tell her that she was heading into something dangerous. But he remained sitting; he had no right to interfere with such a private decision as this. (You've grown up so much.) The thought entered his mind and let is as quickly. (You've grown up to become a beautiful woman.) He mentally slapped himself to focus on what they all needed to do.

-"I will call in the others for a meeting." She simply nodded and let the room. Kurama didn't move from his spot until he heard her steps were enough far away, and her smell didn't linger in his nose any longer. He was only able to get to the other side of the door until he was met up with Kuwabara coming together with Yukina. The shy koorime was trying her best to prove to the surrounding world that the two of them shared a romantic relationship, which, to her, was difficult since she lacked so experience.

Kurama tilted his head as he came to wonder, if perhaps he and Yukina weren't all that different in some aspects. He shook the thought away and his mind was slowly filling up with analyzes, strategies that were counting themselves out in graphs trying to test different theories on how to deal with their enemy.

Kuwabara was talking happily until he spotted Kurama, then he turned awfully silent and Yukina just looked confused.

-"You said something stupid again didn't you?" Kurama found the situation rather ironic that he was being told by Kuwabara that he had messed up. Then again such things isn't based upon intelligence measures, on a side note Kuwabara wasn't lacking intelligence either, since he had finished the university. No this was something that was based upon personal experience. Certainly Kuwabara hadn't analyzed human behaviour to that extent that Kurama had; however he had experienced it much closer.

-"On what do you base that?" Kurama knew very well what the answer to that was.

-"Well I saw Maya-chan hurrying away from here, she looked really upset, and after that comes you, wearing that typical face expression of yours."

-"Kuwabara-kun, considering the circumstances I did what was most necessary."

-"Yeah bu-

-"Kazuma-san." Yukinas soft voice interrupted them. "I think that Kurama-san should do what he pleases to do."

-"Yukina-san……." Kuwabara scratched himself behind his head to show that he had figured out that he had taken a wrong placed step. Then he strained his back and looked at Kurama with a more confident look. "Yet hope is not lost. Go and apologize and talk about it. Not talking is the first mistake in a relation." Kurama simply smiled as if he had totally ignored the conversation that had passed him.

-"I have nothing to apologize over that I haven't already apologized." He saw that Kuwabaras mood was about to get sulky again when Yukina spoke up for the second time.

-"But Kurama-san should still fight for what he wants right." She smiled. "If I hadn't put any effort through getting what I want I wouldn't be here now; and I certainly wouldn't be this happy."

Kurama admitted himself defeated for now.

-"Alright, I will go and speak with Kitajima-san." He turned around and started walking down the opposite way of the corridor. His steps moved without making any sound, he didn't do it on intention, but somewhere the back of his mind was sending out signals that he was sneaking, hunting. He followed her smell that led him through the large temple. He picked up Keikos smell aswell. They must have met and then stopped and talked or something alike. Then their smells then parted and Keiko went outside. He picked up her and Yusukes voice arguing several meters away. Everyone acted so casually.

Did they expect him to act casually as well? He was their pillar of stability, just like Yusuke was their pillar of motivation, Kuwabara was the pillar of human comfort, and Hiei served as the pillar that informed them all that the reality was a harsh place to live in. They all served their purposes.

Thus his purpose was to remain gentle, untouched, bring them flawless plans and always think several steps ahead. He was to hold their plan when everyone else dropped it to rush. Rush to where? To aid the people that they cared about? He had his mother as first priority, and he even when she was in danger he still kept his mind calm; since his chances to saving her would not increase if he panicked and let emotions get the better of him.

They didn't expect him to get upset. Well perhaps Kuwabara expected that. Then again, he was expected to expect wrong in moments like these.

---

Maya undressed in the bathroom. She had woken up in the clothes she had fallen asleep in and during her guide turn with Keiko she hadn't really have the thought or time to visit the bathroom; but at least she remembered where it was. When she dragged the shirt over her head her nose picked up the scent of blood on its back and like a sudden rush everything rushed through her head again in a mere few seconds, she desperately tried to reach for the sink mere meters from her, but to late. She felt her insides rush up her throat and she vomited.

It stung in her noose and it gave a horrible aftertaste in her mouth, but neither of that were anything compared to the horrible stench now coming from the bundle of her clothes on the floor. It ran slightly from her noose and she felt heat burning up like when you have exhausted yourself. She also got the impression that she looked as messed up as she could be, and she didn't really know how she was going to move from this miserable position. How had she gone from being a optimistic but realistic university student that had a weakness for books to this worn out, confused, mess of a person in less then 24 hours? (I need a bath…I must stink…I feel so warm…so worn out…)

_Do you have any dreams and ambitions Maya-chan? _(I do……All my life I wanted to find something supernatural.) The tears pressed behind her eyelids again as she dried her noose with the back of her hand. Her hair was plastered against her back, for a mere few seconds she had been sweating. (But when I finally found something……) _Do you want to get married? You remember the first year in high school when people said that it was every girls dream to get married?_ (I just shrugged my shoulders to that. I still do. Shouldn't the goal with life be to make dreams come true?) _Then what about pursuing happiness? _("Isn't that the same thing" I told you.) _Not necessarily. _(You answered.) She felt that she wanted to vomit again, but there was nothing left to throw up so for a few seconds she found herself bending over trying to grasp the floor with her hands chipping for air until she forced herself together. She started feeling more faint from exhaustion when she felt a sudden chill from the door being dragged up and two hands grabbing hold of her shoulders dragging her up in sitting position. She found herself leaning against something, but the sudden chill on her, mostly naked skin got most of her attention.

-"Minamino-kun?" Her own voice sounded sluggish and alien to her ears.

-"Yes?" He sounded like he always did.

-"Do I look horrible?" She thought she heard a light chuckle from him. But she could guess he wasn't the least amused.

-"No Kitajima-san. You look beautiful."

-"Even when I'm messed up like this?"

-"Even when you're messed up like this, yes."

---

He saw a slight smile come across her lips. But her eyes seemed very far away. Still wrapped up in all the previous events.

-"You need a bath Kitajima-san." She didn't protest when he let go of her and filled up the Japanese styled bathtub. He didn't look back at her for a moment until he had come to a practical conclusion. "Kitajima-san, unless you would hold anything against it, I could help you to harness your abilities." He wanted to continue the sentence but he cut it of on purpose. "I….want to regain your trust somehow." Then he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, pressing her front against his back burring her head in his red mane of hair, feeling how her fingers were clinging onto him, she was afraid to let go.

-"Shuuichi-kun………..You'll always be Shuuichi-kun for me…….I thought……that I'd never hear that tone in your voice again." He let his arms down allowing them to hang freely as the bathtub was finished.

-"You should get inside the bathtub Kitajima-san. You might catch a sickness." It was a weak argument, but he had to say something to make her let go of him. It was rather thought provoking to her naked form pressed against him like this. But she let go of him and got down in the bathtub. He turned away his eyes for politeness sake, even if he could guess that she didn't care in the state she was in.

Neither of them said anything in a long while until Kurama stood up and left convinced that she was slightly more gathered up now, he could always ask Keiko or Yukina to have a look at her later.

-(Kitajima-san. I'll help you with your revenge.) He was just about to open the door when her voice stopped him.

-"Don't go…I don't want to be lonely…and it'll be chilly when you open the door." Kurama didn't know if it was right to smile on the inside but nonetheless he did.

-"As you wish Kitajima-san. I'll stay."

Love makes us to crazy things. So does devotion in general. It makes us say things that we look back and laugh at later. But if we face life while thinking "I did as I thought was most suitable at the moment and during those circumstances." Then we rarely have to regret anything we ever made. Since we only acted as the situation would allow us to do.

-"Shuuichi?" He didn't turn around but just faced the opposite wall of the room.

-"Yes Kitajima-san?"

-"Stay with me tonight. Just in the same room, I don't want to be lonely, and I can't get home before night. I know that……she used to do that when I was lonely."

-"Of course Kitajima-san. It won't be a problem." (Am I still "just a friend?")

---------

To make up for my super long writers block I post two chapters in one day! Review?


	14. Reach to the sky when the moon looks on

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 14

_The more I learn about reality the more it sounds like fiction _– Me.

He had left the bathroom before she got, he had taken her clothes with him and returned with a simple sleeping yukata for her. Maya didn't protest and got up from the bath allowing him to wrap it around her.

-"What time is it?"

-"She's around nine-a-clock in the afternoon." He responded simply.

-"Oh…….so we are not going out tonight?" She dragged on the rest of the yukata herself and tied the ribbon around her waist.

-"No that would be unwise. Considering that the last two were of a higher class then the others, and we will need your assistance for the plan, since you volunteered. So you need to rest up before we do anything." He excepted her to say something but she just continued to stare at the bathroom wall so he took up the word again. "We will leave around four in the morning, since at that time there are as few people out as possible. So I suggest that you should go to sleep now. You are tired anyhow."

-"What about you?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

-"I don't need much sleep Kitajima-san. One half hour will be fine."

-"Ah…………." Her silence spoke more then if she actually had expressed herself with words. 'Is it because you're a youkai?' was what she wanted to say. More questions started popping up in her head, such as 'How much do you need to eat.' 'Do you need to eat?' 'Do you…..'She shook that last one away, but she couldn't quite get it away from her head now when it had finally caught her attention. Like when you've watched a horror movie. You don't really fear the dark unless you have imagined what is hiding in it.

-"Shuuichi…" She somehow found it a bit awkward to call him by first name. "Did you……eat humans?"

-"No." He answered, his tone had a bit more firm tone to it, as if he disliked that she'd even raised the subject. Maya closed her eyes, she felt relieved over that as if a stone had lift from her chest. "What would you have done if I had said the opposite?" The question took her by surprise and made her raise her mental guard again.

-"I………don't really know."

-"Can you live with that you will never know all things about me Kitajima-san?" At this she finally turned around to face him. Her arms still wrapped around her waist. "Because when this ordeal is over we would do best in parting ways. Considering your situation."

"_And it's my first love to. It's so romantic!" "You didn't know?"_

"_You should be getting home."_

"_You didn't answer my question…" "Well just say it. I'm ready. I'm listening."_

I can't. If I told her she'd only be put in danger.

"_Sorry."_

"_I__ understand. I'll go home."_

Steps interrupted his thoughts that had forced themselves into his mind without him allowing it. She dragged up the door to the bathroom.

-"Kitajima-san I!- He cut himself of, getting embarrassed that he had uttered any of those words outloud. But he'd caught her attention, he had to distract her away somehow. "You remember where your room was right?" She nodded in response. "Then I'll wish you goodnight."

Maya laid down on the futon in the same room that she'd woken up in a few hours ago and she closed her eyes at ones. (Soon. Soon it will be done and overwith. Those youkai things will be gone and I can go back to my ordinary life…………) She found her thoughts pondering away from the subject at hand. (Ordinary life? But I know of Shuuichis secret. He will just let me slip by with it? Does he trust me that I won't say anything to anyone? He really…puts that weight of trust on me? I mean the others ones, they all seem to be involved with this. But he just plans on letting me go on, trust me that I won't say anything?...Well I've always like supernatural things….But this is…But maybe we can still spend time with eachother after this? I mean if he trusts me that I won't say anything, that means I can ask him of other things. I don't need to ask about himself, I guess everyone got things in their past they want to keep hidden……But ask him of other things.) She rolled over on her side. (No………that'll be so rude in so many ways. Maybe I'll break his trust if I ask something like that to straightforward. I should wait with it these are sensitive subjects after all.) She couldn't sleep so she turned over on her back again. (What will we do when all of this is over? What paths will we take from there? What do we tell Ayumus parents? Will we still be able to go out together like before?...It would be rather sad if we couldn't.) She admitted to herself. (We were really getting on good terms with eachother.) She completely spun around burring her head in the pillow beneath her. (I need to sleep I can't think of things like this, I need to be well and focused when I'm getting woken up. Of course we'll be able to go out like before. I shouldn't need to waste a thought on that.)

-"Kitajima-san?" The voice was but a whisper, strangely, she had no memory of the slide-door opening and closing.

-(Shoot, is it already morning?) She tried to burry her face harder, she needed to get rest; she needed to be at her best. A few seconds of silence passed until she felt a hand caress her head and trace down her hair lying spread over her back. (I didn't hear him move…I didn't "sense" him move either.)

He could feel the faint smell of shampoo from her still not fully dried hair. It was lavender, he could have guessed that Yukinas hair must smell the same. But he could safely assume that her hair, or Keikos, Genkais, Botans or Shizurus hair for that matter; didn't feel this much like silk between his fingers. But he let go of it, respecting her privacy to sleep. (To love is to let go…)

-"Shuuichi…" He jumped on the inside from hearing her voice, muffled by the pillow. "Don't tell me it's morning already?" He smiled and almost allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

-"No Kitajima-san. You've only been lying here for fifteen minutes. Now go to sleep with you."

Maya felt the vague smell of pollen that she couldn't quite place in her mind. But she found her thoughts becoming heavy. (Did he do something to make me tired?) But she found that her own thoughts were drifting by the seconds, but somehow the smell of that pollen got stronger aswell. (I've been like this before……I think. Strange…) But then she was forced to sleep.

_That day, so many years ago. I were together with you, and you were together with me. But it's merely a childish memory. _(Strange. How come I've never thought of that before? I met you in the abounded warehouse so many years ago.) _You looked at me with eyes so sad, eyes that strained themselves from going mad._

_I see my memories dropping down through the subtext of a dream. They crawl up in my mind like water crawls up skin as you fill up a bathtub._

_There were screams, there was somet__hing. Familiar arms held me, but only for a few seconds._

"_I'm not heavy am I?"_

_You carried me on your back as best friends or lovers do. Oh how I wish I'd never forget that I'd confessed my love to you. No one else can fill your place, because you were all to special. I'd subconsciously wait for someone that could fill my unknowing demand for the supernatural. But somewhere I knew; that they just didn't pass the line. Not that it matters now. Things are different, that was so many years ago._

-"Oi Kurama is that girl really such a heavy sleeper?" _Voices in the distance._

-"Urameshi don't yell let Maya-chan sleep, it's been hard on her show some compassion." _They sound a bit far away. I can lean my head against something as I tilt it. I think I'm coming around from my sleep._

-"Kuwabara-kun is right, let Kitajima-san have her time, we still have plenty of it." _Shuuichis voice. It sounds rather close. I think he's holding me, caring me in his arms like so many years ago. It so strange how some things just comes to light like this. But it doesn't…change anything. Right?_

-"Kurama." The red head felt the familiar hand of Urameshi Yusuke on his shoulder. So he looked over at him.

-"Yes?" The black haired young man pointed at Kitajima Maya in his arms and his mouth shaped the words "Do you like her?" in response Kurama jus smiled calmly.

-"Don't you know Yusuke. Do you think I am the type of person who'll share such things with you?" Yusuke looked disappointed at the response. But well he hadn't received an outright "no" had he? Yusuke walked on ahead up to Kuwabara, who seemed to be a but sulky. Maybe only because they had to leave Yukina at Genkais temple like always. Kurama cast a glance down at her sleeping face. (I can't erase her memories………But from here on we will be forced to walk different paths Kitajima-san. It's for the best of our lives.) Her face was so peaceful when it was asleep. Some strands of hair was hanging over her face as she was tucked up in his arms having her head leaning against his chest. Her heavy breathing told him that she was still sleeping. Maybe even dreaming.

-"You should wake her up. It's unpractical to have her sleeping like that. It minimizes your flexibility." Hieis voice was unmistakable, and so was the tone of it. Kurama could clearly see what Hiei thought of the situation. He thought that Kurama was going soft and that he was doing unnecessary and unpractical things. That he wasn't avoiding the matter but he was denying it. He didn't distance himself, but he dodged it. "Either you should get involved for real, or better, not getting involved at all. The humans turn you into a weak bastard. Soon you won't be able to kill lower class youkais and have your head clear at the same time."

-"You're speaking from experience?" Kurama waved Hieis opinion away, but he could feel that his red eyes narrowed.

-"Not your business." His voice had a more hissing tone; apparently, he didn't like Kuramas statement.

-"If that is not my business to me, then this is not your business to you."

-"Don't be a bastard." His voice was restored to it's usual tone. "But it's better being a bastard then a fool." Kurama didn't have time to respond before Hiei decided to take his own path. Then again the fire koorime had never been one to walk the path placed out for him. Kurama let his glance down on Kitajima-sans face a second time. His mind could conjure without a problem what her lips would taste like and just how dry they would be from breathing through her mouth in the open air for several minutes. He held affection for her, but it seemed the affection wasn't responded. Since it would be all to rude of him to do it against her when she was awake, and since they wouldn't be seeing eachother much after this event. He bent down and decided to check if his theory concerning the taste of her lips.

You can rarely explain the smell a specific of human body and hair with words. Yet when we burry our face in the hair of the person we love, and drag in that specific smell, then we are filled with joy; even if we cannot defy the smell other then "that persons smell." Having that smell so close is a confirming, that the person you love is there, right beside you, so very close, the smell pumps adrenaline and can give you as much happiness as sadness depending on the situation. And Kurama had always had an unusually good noose. He heard a small muffled sound from her mouth and at ones removed his lips from hers. She blinked sluggishly.

-"Shuuichi…………" It seemed she took a pause as if calling his name was merely a statement, but then she filled on with the actual question. "Are we there yet?"

-"Almost." He responded calmly. "We're almost there Kitajima-san."

-"You can call me Maya if you want to. I won't feel offended." He blinked to response.

-"I'll consider it Kitajima-san." He smiled slightly and she returned it before she closed her eyes and let her head rest against him again.

-"I'm still a bit tired……"

-

-"They're so obvious." Yusuke wanted to raise his voice but he was quickly hushed by Kuwabara.

-"I know. The saying "Everyone knows it except the ones involved." It's really true when it comes to them."

-"You know I hate being up at this hour." Yusuke said louder as it to confirm to Kurama what they were talking about, since he could guess they looked suspicious whispering like that. What they didn't know, but should have guessed, was that Kurama heard them perfectly.


	15. One last tear has come and gone

Can you turn my black roses red? Chapter 15

Some minutes later, they arrived at the scene of the death. Maya had by them woken up and was walking by herself. They had all been walking in silence, knowing what they were heading for.

-"It was here." She said silently. Kurama felt that he wanted to claps her hand, but that he was unable, since it wouldn't aid in any matter. He just nodded to confirm what she said.

-"Then we wait." They all turned around seeing that Hiei had appeared, unless he had been here waiting on them for some time; that was very possible. The group remained silent for a moment, they all knew what to do, and they all knew that it would pass without problem. Yet there hung a heavy silence.

-"Right then we get moving!" Yusuke broke the silence and started dragging away Kuwabara from the spot.

-"See you later Maya-chan." And with that the two of them went. Hiei "hned." Everything and was gone in a moment leaving Kurama and Maya alone.

-"The sooner this gets accomplished the better. I trust that you'll do fine Kitajima-san, these are only underlings and we will rush to your aid the moment we'll spot them." And with those words he left. But he felt that he had her eyes on him until he had turned away from the lonely street.

She watched him leave in a calm pace, he seemed confident it would go well, and she couldn't have herself thinking otherwise. Neither of them would be far away from her.

-(Shuuichi…………) She didn't know for how long she stood and looked down the street he had walked as different plans started forming and she felt that she rose her mental guard. Then suddenly, she felt that something dropped over her and it all went black.

Kurama looked over his shoulder. No so far no activity, maybe the underlings wouldn't be so easily tricked after all. Or maybe Hiei had already searched them up with his Jagan and finshed them of. However since the barrier was gone those last two were probably upper B class or possibly lower A class. At least it was worth assuming since they hadn't been able to find them or track them. He sighed on the inside, in the end this was the most effective plan, and in order to have it succeed neither of them were allowed to check up on Kitajima-san unless they were certain the attack had started. Then he felt something. It was something similar to an earthquake! Then it was followed by a burst of familiar reiki, but it came from a completely different direction then he had expected! Then he saw something come down from the sky two hundred meters away from him at an amazing speed. He sharpened his eyes to make out what it was, but he didn't have any doubt over it.

-(Botan? I hope she has some information to share from Koenma with us.) He didn't want to think about what the other option would be.

-

Botan descended down as fast as she could and landed on the roof at one of the high buildings to investigate the scene. What she could see was an almost empty roof and much of the city view. But her eyes quickly fell on what she had been called here for. A girl was lying on the ground at the other end of the roof. Blood was sipping down on the ground from beneath her. She took up her manual to check on who this stranger was.

-( Gender: Female. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Brown. Length: 171 centimetres. Weight: 45 kilos. Name: Kitajima Maya. Estimated time left of living: Ten minutes. ) She blinked and her eyes went wide. This, was this the same Kitajima Maya that Kurama had talked about a few days ago? She put her journal back into her kimono sleeve and walked over towards the body. But when she was only a meter apart she felt something sting. She backed and looked down at the ground seeing that there had been an amount of symbols carved out. They created a barrier around the body. Nonetheless, she would still have to take her soul, there wasn't much else she could do, it was her job after all. Botan had always been all right with her work, she greeted the dead with a cheerful attitude trying to soothe their pain of the fact that they were dead. But she had strictly said that she didn't want to deliver someone close to her, that was the side effect of remaining open to strangers. She didn't know this person, but she could easily picture what effects this would have on the others when they came. Just imagining the situation made her eyes water but she firmly pressed it back, no tears at work. She sat down as close as she could to the body.

-

Maya felt that she had a hard time to focus. What had happened? She'd been taken to a roof, two rather humanoid looking figures. But she could easily tell they were youkai, she still couldn't control these powers that everyone claimed she had. But she'd still fought them. Did she kill them? She didn't know if she'd kill them but she'd certainly hurt them; and they had hurt her. Did they cut her or blast her? She didn't know, all she was certain of was that she had a hole in her stomach.

Now she managed to focus, and she saw something pink, she tried to make out a face but she only saw the colour blue.

-"Wh, who?" Her voice sounded so dry, stuck in her throat.

-"I'm the grim reaper. Don't speak, just rest." She took a few seconds pause. "Yes I've come to take your soul." She stood up and conjured her oar, that in the next moment was conjured to a long scythe. (She's been trapped inside that barrier so this is the way I have to go about it, otherwise her soul will be trapped inside her dead body or she might become a ghost. I'm sorry everyone……I can't let you even have a last goodbye.)

-"So……is this what it ends like grim reaper?"

-(Don't speak…that's only painful for you…) She made a polite bow. "I offer you Kitajima Maya-san, my service as a shinigami." Then she raised her scythe. Maya felt that her eyes went empty and the picture blurred more and more for each second.

_...Did I love you enough? ...Maybe if I could have loved you more... then maybe... I wanted to love you for a longer time and love you more... much much more... ... _(I don't want to die like this...)_ ...Shuuichi._

Then she knew that she was crying, and the flow of tears wouldn't stop. (Everyone…My parents, Ayumu, Shuuichi……I don't want to die, I want to live I want to stay with you all, get to know, be close to eachother for a much longer time.)

Then the scythe dropped and slashed over her, cutting of the soul from the body. And all that was left was an eerie silence as Botan fell to her knees. The work had been completed and the deed had been done. Her soul was already heading towards reikai.

She tried to reach towards her but she was still blocked by a barrier. She narrowed her eyes. Taking her soul was part of the job description but the others should still have the body. She tried a second time but this time it burned her fingers. She looked around a second time and saw the body of two youkais laying not that far away. She hadn't noticed anyone to ferry their souls so they were most likely alive. However she felt that she was in the mood to change that. She was partly reikai tantei, this was also part of the job description, and the scythe was a physical object after all. They looked up at her with grinning face expression.

-"Kill us if you want to, it doesn't matter, the resurrection has already started, a life for a life. You think that soul will go to reikai?" His grin turned wider and Botans eyes darkened.

-"The least you will do is paying with your life."

-

Kurama ran. He ran as fast as he could up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. And when he finally came out on the roof he knew. He knew that he was all too late.

-"MAYA!!!"

-

Botan dragged herself away remaining in spirit form, even though Kurama could spot her she hoped that he didn't. She didn't want to hold that discussion, it was such an impossible subject. Nothing could be changed to the better. So she just hid her face behind her kimono sleeve to sob in silence.

-

It felt unreal, it had to be unreal. But no it was real, she was lying on the ground, only a few meters from him, and her body was dead. She wasn't breathing and he felt no reiki coming from it. It were clear evidences that she was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't touch her, shake her with that last ray of hope. No there are no rays of hope, there are cold facts. When you live for to long cold facts are what you rely on the first. But he knew that a single tear was trailing down his cheek. Somewhere his mind was still trying to find solutions to breaking the barrier, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to sit and calculate right now. He just wanted to sit here until the sun rose, until someone broke the barrier for him.

A moment later his three friends arrived. Hiei stood in the background without flinching his expression. Yusuke yelled at Botan and then yelled at the situation and then went silent. Kuwabara was the only one that cried, he tried to show some compassion and comfort. Kurama didn't really focus on remembering it, but he knew that they tried, and he knew that the sun was starting to rise in the distance. He knew that Yusuke dragged him up from where he was sitting and shook him back to reality. He knew that he walked, or rather he followed, since if there hadn't been anyone to follow he would have no idea on where he would have walked.


End file.
